StopLight
by FireCracker7
Summary: The complex and steamy relationship between Hal and Barry is explored. Meanwhile, Wally gets a piece of Barry. Hal gets his piece. Everyone might get Ollie, leaving him in pieces.
1. Thought

submission dated 8-01-10

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings:

Pairings: Barry Allen (Flash II) / Hal Jordan (GL)

THOUGHT

Hal never considered himself to be the overly introspective type. So much had happened since he returned to life. The assault on Oa, the black lantern war with Nekron. The discovery of the white lantern on earth. _Barry..._

In fact, his mood couldn't have been any better. He and Carol spent a pleasant afternoon again in their off and on relationship. Hot water cascaded down his body as he worked off some soreness in the shower. That lady could be downright demanding at times.

__Better not let Cowgirl find out. She'll kill me.__

For the life of him he couldn't figure out why he was cheating. It was stupid, reckless, crazy...

A quiet smile. __I can't ever seem to shake Carol. We'd better stop this now, before everyone is hurt.__

"Yo, Flyboy. Stop posing in the water there."

Hal turned slightly at the intrusion. "Hey, lady. Just thinking about you."

Carol blotted her damp hair with a towel. "Good things, I hope."

Hal paused, taking her hands. "Carol, we need to get a few things straight-"

Violet eyes rolled in annoyance. "Is this the same __Carol we can't do this__ speech I've heard a million times?"

"Maybe. You know me too well."

"Don't expect me to feel guilty. If Cowgirl had any real hold on you you wouldn't be here."

Hal stood off abruptly. "How can you say that? You don't even know her!"

Carol huffed, wrapping a larger towel around her body. "What do you want me to say, Hal? I never lied about loving you. And I know you love me."

"That isn't the point."

"Then what? I don't pressure you about marriage. You have a life, I have a life. Do you even _love _Cowgirl?"

Hal turned off the hot water. "I care about her a lot. We're getting closer all the time."

Carol laughed out loud, nearly losing her towel.

Hal shook her. "What's so damn funny?"

"Hello?" she pointed to herself and his near nudity. "I swear, either you're an idiot or the most confused man alive. If Cowgirl were here she'd give you a concussion."

Hal rubbed his hair. "Maybe I'd deserve it. I owe you an apology, Carol."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This. We shouldn't have spent the night together-"

Carol turned to the door. "My, aren't we moral suddenly. You loved me and still ran around."

Hal felt defensive suddenly. "We both knew what we were doing. I never told you to sit on the sidelines and pine like some little lost girl!"

He never saw her hand when it connected. A flash of white went across his vision.

"How dare you? Arrogant bastard!"

Hal held his aching jaw and blinked. "You...got your free shot."

"You deserved it. Of course, maybe you're doing some pining of your own!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Carol snorted. "Seems to be a lot of conflicting reports about your skirt chasing dna, flyboy."

Hal pressed into her. "Spill it, Carol. I'm not in the mood for games."

She flicked a wet strand of hair from her eyes. "Let's just say some reliable sources in the JLA have talked. I have no reason to think they're lying."

"I didn't know you believed idle gossip and stories."

Carol pranced a bit. "I'm not naive, Hal. And given what I've heard...it seems plausible."

He stood in surprise. "What have people been saying?"

Her eyes were hard now. "That you've got a serious thing for the Flash."

Hal laughed, too loud and abrupt. __"Come on!"__

"It isn't funny-"

"It's ridiculous. Barry is one of my best friends. A straight one, I might add."

Carol cocked an arched eyebrow. "Stranger things have happened. And the two of you are very close."

"So what?" Hal rubbed moisture from his face vigorously. "That's not proof of anything."

"You know what they say about the quiet ones."

"Who says Barry is quiet? Ever hear him on one of his rants about justice? He's worse than Don Quixote chasing windmills."

Carol gave a sly smile. "He's a hell of a lot hotter than Don Quixote, though."

"I have no idea where you're going with this."

"I'm open minded, Hal. You forget I know you better than almost anyone."

"Not well enough, apparently. Sounds like you're interested yourself."

Carol stifled a grin. "I didn't say that. He's married, and Iris seems extremely happy."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Shayera saw Barry come from the infirmary at JLA headquarters with his shoulder wrapped last week."

"So? It was minor, from what I heard. His healing factor alone minimizes down time."

"He dropped something from his uniform. Hawkgirl said it looked like a green ring or gem of some sort with a glow. He picked it up so quickly she wasn't sure of what she saw."

"Carol, he is the fastest man alive!"

"So they __say."__ she smirked. "Shayera couldn't figure out where he could have kept the thing. His uniform doesn't leave much to the imagination, if you get my drift."

"That's because he doesn't wear underwear-" Hal blurted before catching himself.

Carol stared at him, eyes widening.

Handsome features flushed. "What I mean to say is, that's what he told me once. No wind resistance."

Carol headed for the door suddenly. "I'm getting dressed, Hal. Errands to run and all."

Hal lurched for her. "No, wait. What are you thinking?"

She paused at the door, observing. "You're sweating, Hal. And it isn't because of me."

"You can't believe that!"

She walked out. "We'll talk about this later. Maybe."

()

Hal leaned against the shower stall, covering his eyes with a forearm.

__Barry, why in God's name did you carry that trinket around? I have no idea who's talking or who's said what.__

He spared himself a small smile. __I really miss you, though. If only you'd stop running, I would... Maybe we should meet and have dinner, bud to bud. No harm in that, right?__

Drying himself off again, Hal exited the bathroom to make a phone call.

THE END

Next: Temptation

note: the Flash does not wear underwear. It is canon, O.


	2. Temptation

submission dated 8-01-10

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings:

Pairings: Barry Allen (Flash II) / Hal Jordan (GL)

TEMPTATION

Hal took an inward breath before reaching for his cell.

__This is ridiculous, I'm acting like some secret side or something.__

He draped his jacket over a chair in Carol's living room and glanced at the wall clock. He had no idea when she'd be back from her errands.

Hal dialed Barry's private line, often used in emergencies. He grinned. __Not always emergencies, Barry. We haven't had much private time recently. You'll probably wonder what the deal is.__

Merely two seconds later, familiar baritone answered_. /Hello?/_

"Hey, Flashy guy. What's up?"

_/Hal, good to hear your voice. What's going on? Trouble?/_

"No, nothing like that. I was just thinking, we haven't hung out since the parade. You free later on?"

_/I don't think it's a problem. I'll check with Iris and see-/_

"I kind of meant just the two of us. There's a good comedy show at FusionFire tonight."

A slight pause. _/What time is the show?/_

Hal didn't like the slow response. "Nine O'clock. Hey, everything okay? You sound a little odd."

_/I'm fine, it's just...there's been developments./_

"Like the rumors at JLA? Carol told me."

_/How did you know I would mention that?/_

"We still click, Barry. Always did."

_/Yeah, at this rate we'll be finishing each other's sentences./_

"Some things never change."

_/Which is why it might not be wise./_

"What are you afraid of? Can't friends hang out?"

_/You're playing with fire, hotshot./_

"Sounds like a challenge. I'll be on my best behavior."

_/Not really. You forget, I know you./_

"And I know you, golden rod. Will you come with me tonight?"

_/Be careful what you say, Hal. You know how I can get!_

"I'm counting on it. Well?"

_/I'll double check with Iris and get back with you./_

()

Hal waited five minutes before the return call came.

_/Hal, Iris says hello. Seems like everything is set for tonight./_

Jordan lowered his voice a little. "So you'll come with me, then."

_/Stop talking like that or I'll be at your door!/_

"Down, Barry. Can't take a little joke? It's a public place, you have nothing to worry about."

_/I handle my affairs in private./_

Hal's cock twitched against the fabric of his jeans. "Interesting choice of words. Should I pick you up, or?"

/Sounds good. Around eightish should give us enough time. I'm in the mood for a fast ride./

Hal felt his cock jump once more. "It's time to hang up. See you later."

_/Wear something nice./_

()

"This really is a beautiful car, Hal."

Barry leaned back in Hal's stunning black Jag. Soft jazz music played across a stereo bass system.

"Cost me a nice piece of change, but I figured I'd splurge." Hal smiled widely as they drove through busy downtown streets in Central City. A muted sunset displayed a rainbow of colors from rust oranges to blues and purples.

"Saturday night is always crazy. Look at this traffic."

"True." Hal glanced over at the blonde. "You look great, by the way." It was true. Barry wore a red silk shirt and tailored black slacks over Italian shoes.

Bright blue eyes winked. "Not bad to look at yourself, Hal. It's nice seeing you out of that jacket sometimes."

Hal grinned. "Yeah, well..." he'd paired a black shirt with gold cufflinks and deep gray slacks.

"You didn't wear a tie."

"Neither did you."

"Hmm." Barry glanced out at traffic. "Guess we're just open shirt guys, huh?"

Hal grinned. "Well, a bowtie would look pretty weird with your outfit."

"Iris likes bow ties. I'm pretty neutral to them."

"Not too many dudes can carry those off, Barry. Maybe you'll start a new fashion wave."

"Maybe." fading sunlight glinted off golden hair. "Were you talking dirty to me earlier on the phone?"

Hal smiled. That was all Barry, straight to the point. "It wasn't intentional."

"Liar. Don't confuse me, Hal."

"I don't follow."

"Iris is back. And you're with Cowgirl-"

"Sort of."

_"Again_ with Carol? What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know, Barry. I'm...I feel incomplete."

Barry glanced away quickly. "I see."

"It's not the same with them. You know what I'm talking about!"

"We can't go back, Hal. No matter what we feel."

Hal gripped the steering wheel hard. "This isn't about nostalgia. It should never have stopped."

"I was in the speed force, remember? The last few years have been crazy for both of us."

"Yet, when we battled Nekron's zombies it was if nothing had changed."

"We do make a helluva team." Barry admitted, his tone muted. "But I can't...I love Iris."

"And I love Carol. And I feel strongly for Cowgirl. It __still__ isn't the same."

Barry inhaled deeply. "I knew this would be a bad idea."

Hal pulled into the parking garage of FusionFire. "No, we're going to enjoy ourselves. I don't want this getting too deep."

Barry looked into his eyes. "It already is."

()

They had a table near the first five rows. Various comedians came out on stage and performed against a glitzy curtain background. Modern paintings dotted every wall. Plants and trees were framed in overhead lighting. Black marble floors gave a snazzy, contemporary look to the club.

Barry and Hal nursed their drinks during intermission. Conversation buzzed everywhere and busy waiters attended the patrons.

"Maybe you were right, Hal." Barry sipped his glass.

Hal was encouraged. "Oh? Is that an offer?"

Barry glared at him. "Idiot. I'm talking about the atmosphere here. Nice."

"Food isn't bad either. You want another plate of ribs?"

"Hmm. I am still hungry-"

Hal pitched his voice so only a speedster could hear. "Your appetite never ceases to amaze me."

Barry didn't miss a beat. "I thought we weren't going to do that here. Now order some red potatoes with the ribs, please. And steamed green beans."

Hal snapped his fingers for a waiter. "You got it. Want another scotch?"

"Sure. And I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"I don't see any women here. What's the deal, Hal?"

"I, er...coincidence?"

Barry gave him a look.

"Okay, okay." Hal shrugged innocently. "It's a regular club, but maybe this is a feature night."

"Creature night is more like it." Barry glanced about. "You see that bearded guy in the orange pinstripe suit and purple shoes?"

"I was trying not to."

"He weighs 708 lbs."

"Barry, you notice the weirdest stuff. And how do you know what he weighs?"

"Vibration distance of mass against solid matter-"

"Don't go all technobabble on me tonight. This is mellow time."

"Okay, he's _fat."_

"No crap." Hal winced at the sight. "They've got him sitting on two love seats. The chairs won't fit."

"You set me up for a date, Hal."

"No, we're hanging out. You're too suspicious, Barry."

"And you're a horndog."

"Guilty as charged."

()

Both men were considerably more relaxed after the show. They waited at the entrance of the garage for the valet.

"Nice night, I'd say." Hal smiled at his friend.

"The ribs were some of the best I've had in a long time." Barry smiled back. "Sorry for being so..."

_"Tight,_ Barry?"

"Cautious. I wasn't sure if you were charging into something or not."

"Did you enjoy yourself with that English gentleman?"

"Of course. But I found him a little annoying since he kept asking for your phone number."

"He did until you went all Neanderthal on me."

"It's hard to slow down most of the time."

Hal smirked. "For someone singing about Iris, you sure got possessive-"

Barry noted the valet bringing the car up. "This is __so__ not the place for this conversation."

()

Hal drove at a measured pace back. Barry stared out the window.

"Why so quiet?"

"Enjoying the view. The ride. And the company."

Hal smiled. "My pleasure. Besides, I promised Iris I'd get you home before three a.m."

Barry glanced over, his eyes soft. "I don't think we'll need a chaperone."

Hal caught his glance. Warm hazel eyes sparked in response. "It's all over again."

"What are you talking about?"

"What I feel for you, Barry. I can't stop myself. Lord knows I've tried."

"Hal, keep your eyes on the road."

"Did you hear me?"

The speedster was agitated. "Yes. Now stop talking like this!"

Hal gave a lopsided grin. "I knew I wasn't wrong. You feel it too!"

Barry breathed deeply. "Feeling it and doing something about it are two different things-"

Hal swerved the car suddenly and picked up speed.

"What do you think you're doing? Barry bounced in his seat. "You want a ticket?"

"Cops aren't in this area this late." Hal swung into an alley.

Barry caught the hint. _"Are you crazy? _We aren't making out in this car!"

Hal turned off the ignition and faced his friend. "Then a hotel room. My place. Wherever you want!"

Crystal blue eyes were wide. "You're out of your mind, Hal!"

Hal shook his head quickly. "Damn. You're so __hot,__ Barry-" hands roamed along red silk, squeezing firm flesh. Heat practically rose from the chiseled chest.

Barry started to vibrate. "Don'tstartsomethingwecan'tstop-"

Hal lunged across the seat into a kiss. He was caught and held. Fingers gripped through sable brown hair as the kiss deepened. Long legs kicked out, as both men angled for more room. Limbs tangled in a frenzy of heat.

Barry had had enough. "Get on top." he growled between kisses. Hal happily obliged him, clambering on as best he could. The front of a Jag was far too cramped for two ample sized men.

Not that Hal and Barry noticed. They were too busy tearing into each other. Shirts were ripped. Barry lost a shoe. A blur of motion unzipped Hal's fly. Hal yanked down Barry's slacks and grabbed an ass cheek.

__Does he ever wear underwear?__ Hal wondered foggily as an impossible tongue rattled his tonsils. Sweat beaded down his back.

The car rocked back and forth as the two grunted and strained, still tangled in clothing. Hal arched and cried out but was silenced by another hard kiss from Barry. Strong hips ground together furiously as they clutched blindly.

And then Barry vibrated. Soft and hard, side to side, up and down. Every inch of skin turned into motion and sensation. Hal wondered if he'd died and gone to heaven.

Or some form of it anyway. White light flashed across his eyes even as sticky heat burst sweetly between them. Then a sharp pain, and the world was moving.

"Oh, God." Hal moaned softly, gasping for oxygen. He couldn't move, but something was still strange as he lay draped over Barry.

"Hal!" Barry reached over a sweaty back and yanked on the gearstick. The car lurched and came to a stop.

Barry lay back quietly and closed his eyes.

Hal managed to turn his head. "What happened?"

"Besides the obvious? You hit the gear stick and yelled out."

Jordan gave his most roguish smile. "Oh. Your own fault, golden rod."

Barry managed an answering smirk. "Bastard. I should kill you."

Hal held his aching head. "I think you already have."

Barry cradled him close and stroked soft hair. "We need to get it together, hotshot."

Hal glanced down at their clothing. "Unbelievable. It happened so fast, I could have sworn our pants were off."

"You shouldn't have gotten me hot, Hal."

Hal kissed a corded throat. "We're a wreck, that's for sure." he glanced down at his friend. Barry was flushed and sweaty as himself. The pale golden skin had a lovely sheen that highlighted bright chest hairs. He stroked the lantern jaw. Barry was one of the few men he'd ever seen that looked hot in a buzz cut, though he hoped to see it grow out a bit.

"Yes, sir, sergeant, __sir."__

"Very funny." Barry smiled at his rogue lantern. Hal had a beautiful body, dusted with soft hair in all the right spots. He teased a lock of loose hair. Hal's warm and hazel eyes were inviting as ever.

Hal was serious suddenly. "I suppose we can admire each other all night, but I had something else in mind."

"Don't say it, Hal. We can't."

"It's too late for that, Barry-"

"No. This was crazy, out of nowhere. We didn't even do anything, really."

Hal felt a tremor between them. "Only a speedster would say that. Are you nuts? My body is still buzzing."

"So is mine, but we never got undressed."

"I copped a feel on your ass. Do you ever wear underwear?"

Barry snickered. "I was wearing a g string, but you were too gone to notice."

Hal blinked. "Oh."

"Surprised?"

That familiar grin reappeared. "Just thinking what Ollie would say. He's so convinced you're straight from the puritan era."

A blonde brow lifted. "Ollie is an ass hat liberal. And ass hat liberals think the whole world is square."

Hal stole a quick kiss. "Believe me, I'd vouch for you."

"I thank you tremendously."

Hal lay across his friend again. His hands were moving once more.

Barry gasped. "E-easy, Hal."

Hal breathed in his ear. "Dammit, I can't come down...not yet. I need you."

"Only...make it worse." Barry strained to sit up. He buttoned his shirt shakily.

Hal eased up. "Let's go somewhere, Barry. __Now.__ And do it for real."

Barry faltered, his eyes low on Hal's exposed chest. "I...just drive us home, Hal. I need to think."

"There's nothing to think about."

"Not for you. I have a wife, remember?"

Hal cursed silently at his selfishness. "You...you're right." he tried rubbing his ache away.

"Do this for me." Barry grabbed the busy hand and put it on the steering wheel. "Drive fast. With the windows all the way down. And don't think about anything!"

Hal gritted his teeth. "Not easy, Barry."

"No."

Hal touched Barry's thighs briefly. Cable like muscle was knotted and vibrating.

"It's hard on you, too."

Barry inhaled sharply. "You have no _idea._ Start the ignition, Hal."

Hal nodded. "Hang on, I'm hitting the freeway."

Barry sat back carefully in his seat. "Floor it, Hal. But close your shirt up first, or things could get awkward."

They pulled out of the alley. "Not so much for me, Barry. My apartment complex is dark on one side and I can make it to the garage unseen. What are you going to tell Iris about your clothes?"

"She rarely stays up this late. Besides, I can change into pajamas and get these things in the washroom in a blink."

"Yeah." Hal shifted in his gooey pants. He gave his friend a sideways glance. "You drive me crazy, you know."

Barry seemed almost regretful. "Mutual. But I meant what I said, Hal. Nothing can come of this."

"We'll see about that, Barry. What happened tonight was unexpected."

"You've just proven my point. It can't happen again."

Hal paused as they hit the freeway. "It's not over between us, golden rod."

Barry stared out the window and didn't reply.

THE END

Next: Secrets


	3. Secrets

submission dated 8-6-10

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings:

Pairings: Barry Allen (Flash II) / Hal Jordan (GL)

SECRETS

Hal pulled up in Barry's driveway. He dimmed the lights. "All quiet." he peered throught the windshield.

Barry gave a small sigh. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Maybe I should walk you up."

"No." Barry shook his head sharply. "The kids are staying with us over the weekend. Wally and Linda needed a break."

Hazel eyes flared with intensity. "No good night kiss?"

Barry shifted slightly. "See that house to the left? Mrs. Anderson lives there. She sits by the window 24/7. Retired."

"Are you serious?"

"Kiss me and you'll find out. By tomorrow afternoon the whole neighborhood would know."

Hal gripped a warmer than normal hand. "There's no harm in me walking you up, Barry."

"Little ears, Hal."

"Irey and Jai are sleeping-"

Barry chuckled. "Speedsters _never_ sleep all night, Hal. Forget so soon?" clear blue eyes teased.

Hal spread a small smile. "Best sleep I never got."

Barry squeezed his hand back. "Tonight's been good, Hal. I mean that."

"It could be even _better,_ baby." Hal murmured, leaning into a kiss. Barry found himself moving forward, heart fluttering. Soft lips touched.

The garage motion light flared across the car suddenly, startling both men from their haze.

"That light-" Hal squinted.

Barry gathered himself quickly. "We have to call it a night, Hal."

"Okay." Hal breathed, still intense. "But know _this." _He grabbed Barry's hand and placed it over his pulsing erection.

_"Hal-"_ Barry hissed, straining for control.

"Just so you understand what you still do to me."

Subconsciously, the hand vibrated a little with touch. Barry traced delicate lines down Hal's legs, feeling warmth through fabric.

"This ends now." His voice was oddly husky. "Goodnight, Hal. Don't forget Ollie's cookout next week." he turned quickly and slipped out the door.

Hal nodded silently, willing his body to calm. After Barry went inside he sped off, thoughts racing.

()

Barry darted through the house. In three seconds he'd undressed, taken his clothes to the washroom, showered, and put on his pajamas. As he walked quietly to the bedroom, he heard small feet.

"Uncle Barry?"

Barry turned. Little Irey rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned. "You hang out with Uncle Hal?"

Barry kneeled and hugged her. "I sure did. And aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I was, but something woke me up."

"It might have been the car pulling up."

Irey stared openly , bright green eyes shining. "Maybe. Something just _felt_ funny."

Barry led her down the hall. "Funny?"

"Funny, like..." Irey dropped her eyes a bit. "Uncle Barry, you're really bumpy."

"How am I 'bumpy'?"

The girl giggled. "You, right there." Irey pointed at his groin.

_Good Lord!_ Barry looked down in shock. An erection pressed against the soft cotton of his sleep pants.

"Is that what happens to grown up people?" Irey asked.

"Yes." Barry flushed, adjusting his pants. "But not all the time."

"Oh, I get it. When mommies and daddies hug and kiss and stuff."

Barry smiled at her explanation. "Yes. Now are you ready for bed?"

Another yawn. "I guess so. Can I have a glass of juice?"

Barry led her downstairs. "Okay, short pants. One glass, then I tuck you in."

()

Hal lathered himself furiously under a cold shower. He wasn't convinced it was entirely effective.

_If it weren't for that damned light...you and me, Barry. I'd have rocked your world!_

Arms folded in consternation, Hal stared at nothing. _Have to be careful, though. This could all backfire if I push too hard._

A broad smile broke out at a vision of a certain speedster being pushed into. Hard. Moaning and twisting, golden skin and rippling muscle...

He clapped a hand over his eyes in frustration. "Stop, _stop._ This is making it worse!"

Feeling swollen, Hal stared down at a full blown hard on. He swore under his breath.

"Love _sucks."_

()

After settling Irey, Barry slipped into his own bed. Iris opened one eye slyly.

"So, my wayward husband returns."

Barry kissed her cheek. "Did I wake you?"

Iris rolled over and extended her arms. "Not really. The last time I peeped at the clock it was nearly three. I've been catnapping since."

Barry rolled into her embrace. "You know how a night on the town with Hal goes."

Sleepy smile. "Hm." her nose caught warm musk and soap. "Take a shower?"

"Yeah." he nuzzled her neck. Iris felt a small vibration and a prominent bulge against her thigh.

She stifled a giggle. "No wonder. Are we in one of those moods again?"

Barry kissed her jaw line. "I don't really feel like talking, Iris." Deft fingers slid up her hip.

She pecked his nose. "Barry."

He wasn't listening. Before Iris could get another word out, she found herself stripped naked under the sheets.

_"Barry!"_

"I want you, Iris. _Right now." _Bright blue eyes glazed with lust as he rolled over her.

"I was sleeping!" she tried massaging his shoulders and back. It was a technique Linda suggested to her that worked with Wally. They had many 'girl talk' sessions about calming overheated speedsters.

Her brain barely registered her crazed husband's motions over her. She was already lubricated before another thought could escape her mind.

"Barry?" she whispered under frenzied kisses.

"Don'tworryI'llbequickthenyoucansleep."

"Ah...oh-" she moaned as vibrating touches brought her to a crashing orgasm. Barry had already pulsed inside her twice and was rock hard again.

Barry rolled her on top. "Move, babe. _Now!" _

Iris rode him like a bucking bronco. Three quick thrusts and he was done, arching and crying out. Handsome features went slack with bliss as he sank back into the mattress.

Iris slid down slowly. "Are you alright?" she stroked his face.

Barry gave a sleepy grin. "Am now. Thanks." he pulled her into his arms. Iris glanced over at the table clock, hair tangled in her eyes.

_Three times in one minute. That has to be a record. _

She flinched slightly. Her body was caught between fabulous and sore.

As if reading her thoughts, Barry whispered in her ear. "Sorry, babe. You sore?" Soothing circles ran over her lower back.

"Better." Iris stretched out, thinking. "Barry...about that discussion we had regarding Star Labs..."

"I'm not into drugs, Iris-"

"We keep...cycling this discussion, Barry. Something has to be done about your libido!"

Barry sighed. "You know my metabolism reacts badly to medications. Can't I want my sexy wife?"

Iris suppressed a smile. "I'm totally flattered, sweets. But your sexy wife will be broken in pieces if you can't calm down."

"I hurt you." blue eyes clouded with worry. Barry squeezed curved shoulders.

"Not in a bad way. It's just...I do need recovery time, you know."

"I'll make you a bubble bath. How's that sound?"

She kissed him softly. "After I get some rest. Will you please consider speaking with Dr. Robeson?"

"If it would make you happy. Frankly, I don't see the need for it. Aren't you satisfied?"

Iris smoothed her hair and heaved. "Barry, you could make stone sing. But I'm not invulnerable, you know."

"Hmm." Shaded eyes lowered on her. He squeezed a breast gently. "Iris-"

"You aren't even listening to me!" something poked her hip. Hazel eyes glanced down suddenly.

_"Not again!_"

"Round four." Barry growled, grabbing her.

()

A frazzled Iris went to visit the West household. She and Linda sat out on the patio drinking fresh lemonade.

"So that's the story, Lin." Iris sighed. "That man's going to kill me with love."

The pretty brunette giggled. "I know the feeling. After our honeymoon I told Wally to use his hand or I'd get a divorce!"

Iris laughed. "Obviously, you didn't."

Linda waved suggestively. "Nah. Once you do speedster, you never go back."

Both women cracked up. Iris settled down first, wiping her eyes.

"But seriously, these out of nowhere fits worry me."

"Has it happened often? Wally would get that whenever his powers went wonky."

Iris thought that over. "It's always been...dicey. Sometimes I wouldn't want to, but then..."

"Your body responds anyway. Believe me, I know. I spent a month soaking in the tub once."

"I brought up the topic of Dr. Robeson. I'm not certain Barry will consider medication."

"Medication and speedsters don't mix too well. Wally took some cold syrup once and ran circles around the house for three hours."

Iris stared. "He never told me about that!"

"He was pretty embarrassed. The neighbors thought he was nuts."

Iris sipped her lemonade. "I could see why. Outside of medication, I don't know what would help."

"An old fashioned concept called _distance._ Whenever Wally would get too hot I'd go to a movie or meeting."

"That's what got me here this morning."

Linda snickered. "You sneaked out of your own home?"

Iris smirked. "After the fifth time, I locked the bedroom door from the outside. Grabbed a sandwich and headed here."

More laughter. "Five times? No wonder you're so ragged out. You left him there?"

"I should have tied him down. No wait, he would have loved that-"

"Well, I've locked Wally _out,_ but never in!"

"I tried that once, locking myself in the bathroom. Felt pretty silly, too."

Linda shook her head. "Want a spike? I just loooove this girl talk."

Iris raised her glass, grinning. "Vodka!"

()

Wally stopped over to pick up Irey and Jai. They protested loudly at having to leave.

"That's enough, both of you. Make sure you haven't left anything!"

"Aw dad, do we really have to go?" Jai complained.

"School is tomorrow, bud. And you've got homework to do!"

"But can't we leave later?" Irey whined.

"No. Now go with your brother and double check your things. Hurry it up."

Grumbling, the kids stomped upstairs.

Barry grinned, holding a pan. "It's the pancakes. Keeps 'em here every time."

Wally smiled. "Yeah, I remember." he sat at the table. Barry joined him.

"You want any?"

"Nah, I'm good. Ate before I came here." he watched his uncle closely.

"Everything okay here?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be? I was planning to do some long neglected chores later on. Yard work."

Wally glanced around, hesitant to ask. "Look, Aunt Iris showed up early this morning at the house. She seemed a little out of it, and I thought-"

Barry held out a hand. "Wally, just ask me."

"You two have a fight?"

Barry stifled a laugh. "Hell no!"

"Oh?" Wally stared long before comprehending. _"Oh!"_

_"Now_ you get it." a wink.

The redhead smirked. "Wear her out, unc?"

Barry ran a hand through his hair."I got a little too hot."

Wally whistled softly. "Yeah, sometimes you can't hold back. I thought Linda was going to shoot me a couple of times."

"Flash family curse, Wally. Maybe faster isn't always better."

"But it sure is _fun."_

"Yeah." Barry agreed smugly. "Except when wives lock you in rooms. I'll have to apologize later."

Wally did laugh out loud then. "She locked you in? Wow...and I thought it was just me."

Barry flashed a devilish smile. "Nephew, I'm hardly the vanilla guy people say."

_"I _know that, believe me!"

"Iris locked herself in the bathroom a couple months ago. So I went outside and climbed in the window out back."

Wally started laughing again. "If the JLA only knew!"

"She was pretty shocked when I dropped down the bathroom skylight. Let's just say there were no more doors after that."

"You always were a bad influence on me."

"I tried my best. Or worst, as the case may be." Barry teased. "But you haven't heard the funniest part. Remember Mrs. Anderson next door?"

"The nosy old lady? Yeah, she's annoying."

"She called the cops and told them a burglar climbed in our window. I nearly got arrested for breaking into my own house!"

Wally cracked up again. "That's what I call a bad neighbor policy. You heard about Ollie's barbeque this weekend, right?"

"Of course. I think pretty much everyone will be there." a vibration.

Sharp emerald eyes watched Barry. _"Hal."_

"Stop." Barry stood suddenly. "You sure you don't want any pancakes?"

"Hey." Wally gripped his wrist. "It's me, Uncle Barry. Believe me, I know. I understand."

"I'm...Barry sighed, looked down. "You know I'd never hurt her."

Wally brushed a thumb along his uncle's forearm. "You never hurt _me._ I know what it's like to need...more. And I never forgot."

"Am I so obvious, Wally?"

"I know you try to conceal it, okay? But your vibration pattern changes around him. Even Jay asked me about it once, and I had to fend off some awkward questions."

Barry covered his eyes. "Maybe it's obsession, or lust. I don't know."

"Lies. You're in love with him, I can feel it. So can any other speedster that can focus. You broadcast a frequency we all can feel."

"Irey." Barry's tone went cold with realization.

"What about her?"

"Last night, she said something felt 'funny' around me."

"She's too young to understand but picked up your vibe anyway. You went out with Hal, right? Is that why you went home all hot?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Iris mentioned it shortly before I left the house this morning."

Barry turned to the fridge and got a beer. "You want one?"

Wally held out his hand. "Sure. But answer my question. Did something happen?"

Barry sat down and gulped his beer. I'm not sure how to answer that."

"Oh _oh."_

"You know how close we'd gotten when Iris was gone. When she returned, Hal faded into the background. We were still friends, you know? But he never really accepted that-"

"He never got over it, either. And now you have a problem."

"A big one, Wally. He's...as out of control as I am."

"Take a lesson from the past." Wally's voice was soft as he gripped Barry's forearm.

Blue eyes were stricken with memory. "Wally! _Why _would you mention that-"

The redhead glanced away briefly. "I still think about it, sometimes. Even if it...had to stop."

"Hey, dad!"

Both men turned. Irey and Jai burst into the kitchen, bags in tow.

"We got all our stuff." Jai mumbled.

Wally collected this thoughts first. "Good." he and Barry stood and hugged.

"If you want to talk more, let me know."

"I will." Barry kneeled. "Hug, kids."

They squeezed in. "We wanna come back next week." Jai complained again.

"Yeah!" Irey chirped.

"We'll discuss that with your mother." Wally replied. Giving his uncle a thumbs up, Wally and the kids were gone in a blur.

Barry sat quietly at the kitchen table before deciding on a course of action. Picking up the phone, he called a local florist.

"A dozen long stemmed white roses, please."

THE END

Next: Suspicion


	4. Suspects

submission dated 8-14-10

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings:

Pairings: Barry Allen (Flash II) / Hal Jordan (GL) Wally West (Flash III?)

StopLight: SUSPECTS

Wally snuggled next to his favorite body pillow named Linda. Well, _one _ of them anyway.

After three go rounds his exhausted wife snored quietly in his ear. Wally kissed her ear. She looked so cute dozing like that.

Settling in, he stared at the ceiling in contentment. The aborted conversation he'd had with his uncle made him think of the past...

_He was barely fifteen, and going through his first growth spurt. Fairly compact as a child, Wally turned lanky with lean muscle replacing boyish softness. But with the growth spurt came other things related to his speed powers._

_Such as a sudden need for touch and stimulation. Some of his classmates in school teased him about his uncontrollable erections which often came at the worst of times. He'd excuse himself from class to go relieve himself. It had gotten so bad his father took him to a specialist to see if there was a medical issue._

_The issue turned out to be a combination of hormones and speed force. The doctors at Star Labs called it a 'chemical cocktail' of hormones and hyper accelerated metabolism. He vaguely remembered many office visits and treatments, often only providing temporary relief. He'd always suspected his parents consulted with Barry on the side._

_His libido would go into remission and then explode in cycles. Desperate and miserable, Wally visited his uncle one day while he was painting the garage. Barry listened quietly and smoothed red hair in comfort. Wally cried in his arms._

_"Shh. Stop this, Wally. There's nothing to be ashamed about." Barry's tone was soothing as he held Wally tight._

_The teen hiccupped. "I was...I can't control it. What's wrong with me? I want...I want everything!"_

_"Are the treatments not working?"_

_Wally heaved, desperately trying to gather himself. "Only half the time. The girls in class call me tripod."_

_Barry smiled vaguely. "Well, that's different." he wiped away tears from bright green eyes._

_The teen sagged against him. Barry's warm arms felt good, muscled and strong..._

_Blue eyes clear as glacier stared. "Wally. What are you thinking?"_

_Wally stared up. "Do you...think I'm attractive?"_

_"Wally!"_

_"What I mean, is, does it seem warm in here?" the boy shifted and pressed close. A small vibration._

_"Your father and I discussed some of the possible problems you might have with your powers."_

_"Why didn't you talk to me instead?"_

_"I planned to." Barry glanced down between them. _

_Wally smiled, his breath quickening. "I...this may sound wrong, but a couple of girls in my class think you're really hot."_

_Barry watched his nephew carefully. "And you're saying that to say what?"_

_"I...Uncle Barry, I..." hands scrabbled everywhere against the older man._

_"Wally!"_

_"I'm...uh, I think you look nice, too."_

_"Do you even realize what you're saying?"_

_"Sorry." green eyes welled up again. Barry crushed him close._

_"Wally, I want you to come with me."_

_Emerald eyes lit up in excitement. "I understand!"_

_Barry shook him. "No. I didn't mean that!"_

_Wally gripped hard. "Show me what it's like, Uncle Barry. How it feels, what to do. Maybe I could...control it better if I knew how."_

_Barry stood back and ran a hand through his hair. "I always dreaded this moment, Wally."_

_The teen reached out again. "No, I don't believe it. I've seen you look at me sometimes, Uncle Barry."_

_"What!"_

_"I didn't tell anybody. We'd come back from a tough save and clean up. You'd watch me undress before I took a shower."_

_Barry gaped in astonishment. "Wally, no. I was just...noticing how you were growing up."_

_Wally smiled, then. "Yeah! But I could still tell you were checking me out."_

_"For wounds you couldn't reach."_

_Red lashes lowered. "Maybe, but there was more to it than that. It's okay, I'm not bothered by it."_

_"We shouldn't be talking this way."_

_"I don't care." Wally embraced his uncle again. Barry reluctantly untangled himself._

_"You have to listen to me-"_

_"You're not telling the truth." Wally vibrated again, rubbing against the older man._

Barry gritted his teeth, feeling the boy's erection. And his own response. "I can't." his voice was husky.

_"You want to." Wally replied, kissing him frantically. "I can feel it. Feel __**you."**_

_"Wally-"_

_Wild hands petted everywhere. "You feel so good. I won't tell, I promise."_

_Barry captured those hands and held them still. "You shouldn't look at me this way, Wally."_

_Bright green eyes blazed. "Why not? I know you won't hurt me. Besides, you're really hot-"_

_Barry clamped a hand over the boy's mouth. "Wally, keep your voice down. Someone might walk in!"_

Wally wriggled free. "Aunt Iris is upstairs in the house, she won't come out here. Now how about it?" more crazed kisses.

_Barry couldn't deny the sensation of Wally, the __**feel **__of him. Warmth and soft skin, vibration and trust. His own body betrayed him, heating and shivering against the boy. Another moment would have him on edge. He felt himself sinking into another kiss of silken lips. So nice..._

_no no no no_ some voice in the back of his head screamed. Wrong!_

"Yes" a youthful voice purred against his ear. Wally clutched and held on, feeling between them.

_Barry gasped at the grip over his erection._

Wally stared into his eyes with raw hunger. Nice."

_Strong fingers smoothed red hair again. "Come run with me."_

_Nodding quickly, Wally donned his kid flash uniform. Barry likewise changed. He smiled and gripped the boy's hand before they disappeared._

()

An elbow to his ribs jarred Wally from his trance. "Hmm?"

Linda pressed into his side. "What on earth are you grinning like a dope for?"

Wally was still grinning. "Nothing, don't mind me. I'm just having a wonderful time!"

Linda sniffed. "Well, don't try any funny business. I'm done for the night." she snuggled down

and promptly fell asleep.

Wally settled in, still smiling to himself. He thought about how desperate and needy he must

have seemed so long ago. Still, Barry responded. His touches were gentle but unrelenting.

Wally had to give his uncle credit for _attempting _control. It didn't work, but the soreness and pain was worth it when Barry finally gave in. Wally suspected it would be fabulous between them now.

_Wallace, my man, don't even go there._

Another poke in the ribs. "Wally! Stop vibrating, I can't rest."

"Oh. Sorry, Lin. I'll take a walk."

Linda pointed at the door. "Go _away_ until you calm down."

Wally edged out of bed, still smiling. "Okay, okay. I'm going."

"And will you get that silly smirk off your face, please?"

()

Wally felt himself drawn to the scene of the 'crime' so many years ago. The location was a large maple tree shaded by deep canopy in the park. A clear stream ran over rock nearby. Moss lichens still grew thickly in patches everywhere.

_Soft enough to make love on._ Wally mused to himself as he ran. And then he felt a familiar frequency that shook the speed force itself. Barry.

Wally barely had time to wonder about it when he saw his uncle sitting by the stream, staring off into space. The hood was off his flash uniform.

"Barry!"

The other speedster turned in surprise. "Wally? What on earth?"

Wally stopped abruptly and dropped down. "Why are you here?"

Barry smiled. "Just thinking."

Wally smiled back. "Must be something heavy to bring you out here."

"I might say the same thing. Have a fight with Linda?"

"No, she put me out. Same old, same old."

"Ha! I should have known." Barry stared at the stream, twirling a finger in cool water.

Wally waited when his uncle grew silent. "Something still bothering you?"

Barry hesitated. "I...don't know what to do about Hal."

"Why do anything at all if you don't want to?"

"I _do_ want to, badly. That's the problem. There's no point lying to myself."

Wally thought that over. "You realize the complications."

Barry turned, blue eyes intense in the moonlight. "Would you think less of me if I...if we..."

Green eyes were hooded. "If we were normal humans, my answer would be obvious. But we aren't."

"And?"

"I have to tell you something Linda once said to me. She said that if...I couldn't get satisfied she'd understand if I needed to do something else."

Barry stared in surprise. "She was giving approval for that?"

"In so many words. I didn't know whether to thank her or get angry. But she also warned me never to tell her."

"Incredible."

"Let's face it, our wives know we're a handful at times."

"Most of the time, Wally. Iris is still pressing about medication for my libido."

"Are you considering it?"

"Maybe. I hate medications, but I'm not trying to kill her, either."

"I could never think less of you anyway, regardless of your decision."

Barry sighed in appreciation, clasping a strong shoulder. "Thanks, Wally."

The redhead looked up and around. "Besides, I'm no saint. You do realize where we are?"

"The park?" Barry likewise glanced around. "No _wait-"_

"That's right." Wally edged up. "This is a special place for me."

Barry flushed red. "Wally, I didn't mean...it's just coincidence, you know."

Wally pulled his hood back. "Maybe subconsciously you came here? It's possible, don't you think?"

Barry shook his head vigorously. "Anything is possible, but I just came somewhere familiar to clear my head."

"Even more amazing that I showed up, huh?" Wally grinned.

"What made you come here, anyway? Besides Linda tossing you out."

"Sure you want to know?"

Barry eyed his nephew cautiously. "I'd rather know about it than wonder about it."

Wally took a breath. "I was thinking about when you brought me here."

"What!"

"That's right. My mind wandered back to being fifteen. It was like hitting instant replay. Everything I felt and said were real all over again."

"But...why?" Barry still couldn't believe his ears.

A shrug of broad shoulders. "Have no idea. I was feeling really good, and the memories just sifted in. Besides, I...still think about it sometimes." Wally glanced away quickly.

Barry gawked in shock. "I don't know what to say."

Emerald eyes flared up abruptly. "I do."

Barry returned the stare, disbelieving. "You can't be serious, Wally. That was a long time ago-"

Wally didn't back down. "And this is now. I'm not a boy anymore, either."

Barry looked him over slowly. "I am...well aware of that. You're a fine...I'm saying too much."

A small smile spread on Wally's lips. "You can't control it, Uncle Barry. I see that same hunger in your eyes. I saw it when you came back..."

"Stop."

"I even saw it when you turned Black Flash."

"That was different! The power wanted all of you."

"But you weren't a mindless shade bent on our destruction. And the giant black hand reached for me."

Barry sighed in resignation. "You always noticed everything. What would you have me say, Wally? I'm a speedster. We share the same libido issues."

"Emotion intensifies everything." Wally lowered his voice. "When you were gone, I bounced around between people. Tried to make up the difference before I met Linda."

"I'd heard. Not so different than any other twenty something."

"Except that I don't have normal urges. All my relationships got screwed because of it. There were even a couple of police situations."

"What for?"

"Misdemeanor assault. All bogus charges that were dropped."

Barry nodded in sympathy. "I fully understand. But you got your life in order, Wally. I've never been more proud."

"You wouldn't have been proud of everything."

"We all make mistakes."

Wally touched Barry's jaw. "You have beautiful cheekbones."

Barry tensed. "We were talking about mistakes."

"This isn't one of them." Wally eyed the well muscled body. "You look the same, Barry. The exact same. And now I see you through the eyes of a man."

Barry sucked in a breath. "Oh_, God."_

Wally kept touching. "I didn't know how to approach you with this, and I didn't want to push. I know you're readjusting to life."

Barry started to vibrate. "This is getting out of control. Just like with Hal-"

"I don't mind Hal." Wally leaned in and touched lips, barely. Barry didn't move.

Wally eased back. "It's okay." he started vibrating himself.

Barry grabbed his forearm suddenly. "Wally, things are complicated enough without...this starting up again."

"But you want to."

"Of _course_ I want to! It doesn't mean I should."

"I thought you had control over all your molecules." Wally teased, vibrating his fingertips in circular strokes over Barry's belly.

"Except the ones that shoot. Maybe we should all just lie down and give turns!"

Wally laughed at the mental image. "I love the idea." he was suddenly serious again, breathing heavily. "Barry, I mean it. Right _now."_

"Stop talking. You started this!" Barry grabbed Wally into a passionate kiss. Tongues coiled and vibrated, fighting for dominance.

_Oh yeah!_ Wally thought dazedly as they rolled in the grass and stripped. _This is gonna scorch._

THE END

Next: Heat


	5. Heat

submission dated 8-22-10

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings:

Pairings: Barry Allen (Flash II) / Hal Jordan (GL) Wally West (Flash III)

StopLight: Heat pt.5

They lay warm and exhausted near the water bank. The two fastest men on earth tangled in  
an affectionate, if somewhat loose embrace. Arms draped lazily over chiseled torsos.

Wally felt a stinging slap on his ass.

_"Hey!"_ he edged up on an elbow, grinning.

"Hey yourself." Barry rolled on his back, giving a wink.

"Hmm." Wally lowered for a kiss.

Barry's lips kept moving beneath him. "You know, I never thought I'd say this..."

"But what?" Wally murmured, still kissing.

"I think for the first time, I'm completely satisfied."

Wally eased up a moment, thinking. "You know, you're right. I don't even feel hungry for another go round."

Barry gave a smirk. "At least not _yet."_

Wally returned the look. "Hold that thought." he glanced around. Their uniforms lay in tatters across the grass.

"I think we'll have to run like hell to get home."

"What do you mean?"

"Well." Wally waved around. "Unless you plan on indecent exposure charges, I'd say speed is the best option."

"We've plenty of that. Besides, I need you to show me that trick again for creating a new uniform."

"It's not hard." Wally played with golden chest hairs. The fine texture moved with flecked light.

"That _tickles,_ Wally-"

"Your hair sparkles with light, did you notice that?"

"Iris mentioned something a few times." Barry glanced down at himself.

Wally nodded in appreciation. "It's very subtle, shifting and moving. Like glitter."

"I'm partial to reds, myself." Barry rubbed the palms of his hands over a crimson thatch, massaging. Wally hitched at the touch, his cock stiffening.

"Magic." Wally sighed in satisfaction, flopping over his uncle. Strong hands gripped smooth flanks.

Barry closed his eyes, draped in warmth. "Damn, I don't want to move."

"Me either." Wally purred in his ear, nestling. "You feel like hot silk, Barry."

"Mm." Barry nibbled on a broad shoulder. "You're a long way from that skinny boy I brought here years ago."

Wally shivered, rolling to face him. "Big shoes to fill."

Barry shook his head. "You're a fine man, Wally. And I must say you've filled out quite nicely."

"I readily accept all compliments." Wally starting kissing again, working his way down.

"I thought you were satisfied." Barry teased, his tone light.

A pointed tongue caught dips in muscle, licking wet lines. "Nmfth. Maybe I lied a little. Correction, a lot."

Barry vibrated. "I...uh...see..._ ah! "_

Wally caught the center of his attention. "Always...hungry...for _this."_ he captured Barry's cock between his lips. It was thick and pulsed in his mouth.

_"Yesss."_ Barry hissed in pleasure, arching up. Wally lunged, kissing a nipple before diving low again. He suckled heavy sacs with warm, vibrating tongue.

Barry squirmed and moaned incoherently, clutching red hair. Wally watched him as he sucked, emerald eyes glowing in hunger. The spit slicked cock glistened and swelled as he worked, tongue flicking at light speed. Gentle bites along the shaft mixed pleasure with pain.

In vain Barry tried counting the number of licks per second, his brain fizzling to white noise. It hardly mattered. Three fingers pushed inside and he was done, shrieking and spurting everywhere. A wet splash hit his thigh as Wally shuddered over him.

Dots and white lines briefly blurred Barry's vision. Wally lay heavily against his belly, gasping and staring blankly into space. His other hand held his own dripping cock. A low vibration passed through both their bodies in aftershock.

_"Damn."_ was all Barry could whisper, still blinking.

Wally kissed his left thigh and licked everything clean. "Too fast, uncle. I didn't finish what I wanted to do!"

"You damn sure finished _me."_ Barry stifled a grin.

Wally edged up into a warm embrace. "I don't think I could've held out long enough to do it anyway."

"Something to do with those fingers?"

Wally nipped Barry on the ear. "Of course." he pulled back worriedly. "If...you think this is wrong or don't want to continue, I'll understand."

Barry gazed at him, blue eyes bright as the skies. "It _is_ wrong, Wally. It was wrong years ago."

Emerald eyes pinched shut in disappointment. "I see. I'm sorry-"

Barry gripped him close again. "Don't apologize for this, Wally. _Ever."_

Wally shook his head in amazement. "I had to let you know...how I felt. The two of us together was _incredible."_

Barry could only stare in wonderment. "It was..._ perfect, _ most perfect sex I've ever had."

"Exactly." Wally whispered, stroking golden hair. "I'd always fantasized about how it would be between us. Between speedsters."

Blue eyes fluttered lazily. "I feel like I could sleep for a week, though. Usually I'm wired."

"Me too." Wally flopped over him, his eyes also closing. "Maybe...cop a few z's before dawn..."

Barry traced lazy circles on a broad back. "Wally, it _is_ dawn."

Wally half turned his head and looked up. "We went at it all night?"

"Of course." Barry yawned, his body rippling in relaxation. Wally's rippled in response.

"Mmm. Nothing like decompressing."

"Interesting how our bodies react-"

"Don't go science on me, uncle. I feel too damn good to analyze anything right now."

Barry rolled on his side, wiggling his toes in the grass. "We can't tell the wives, Wally."

"I wasn't planning to. I like living."

Barry smiled broadly. "You have a point there. It's just that sometimes conversation can slip."

Wally appeared sad, gripping a strong shoulder. "It won't. But if this is just a one time thing-"

"Is it?"

"You tell me."

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want, Barry. _You._ All the time!"

Barry sat up suddenly and went silent. Wally didn't move, watching him. Long moments passed before he finally lost patience.

"Are you going to tell me? Otherwise I'm leaving."

"No, don't go." Barry said suddenly, extending a hand. Encouraged, Wally sat up and took it.

"What are you thinking?"

_"This."_ Barry pulled him into a passionate kiss. A sizzling energy surge crackled through their bodies. They were instantly hard again.

Wally pulled back in delight, lips sparking with electricity. _"Wow!"_

Barry was equally excited, his expression wild. "It's still wrong. But God help me I'm addicted to you, Wally. To _this."_ he stroked Wally's still crackling body. And I want more!"

Jade eyes lit with passion. "You and me, Barry. I feel it, too! I've _always _known."

Barry nuzzled, his voice deep. "Yes, you knew the truth. Both then and now. I just couldn't admit it before." he stroked bright red hair.

"You ever kiss Hal like that?"

A chuckle. "No, I was afraid I'd shock him. No such concerns with you, though."

"What about Ollie?"

"Him, I would gladly shock."

Wally laughed out loud. "Why he insists you're so straight laced is beyond me."

Barry pulled his nephew down in the grass. "I may have to teach him a lesson one day."

Wally lay expectantly, cradling his cock. "That can wait. I'm _really_ hurting right now."

Barry pushed his legs wide and massaged Wally's crack. "Not as much as you're _going _to."

"I'm in for it, aren't I?" Wally licked his lips in anticipation.

Normally clear eyes were dark with lust. "A trip down memory lane, nephew."

()

Linda cracked an eyelid and glanced about the bedroom. There was no motion, only silence.

_Odd._ she thought. Edging up under the covers, she saw the desk clock show 6:17 a.m. Squinting as her eyes adjusted to early sunrise, she bumped against a familiar lump beside her.

"Wally?"

No response. Rolling over, Linda ruffled red hair playfully. _He must really be out._ She pulled the covers back. Wally was smiling, red lashes laying like fans across his cheeks.

Bemused, Linda watched him. _What on earth? Wally never smiles in his sleep!_

Another poke. No response. Worried now, Linda felt his forehead. No fever. Slim fingers traced along his body.

_He's not vibrating at all! Not even a little._

"Wally, can you hear me?" she shouted, louder than intended.

"Hmm. Haf?" Bleary jade eyes opened. Wally still held a blissful smile.

"What's the idea scaring me like that?"

"What? Just sleeping, Linda."

"You weren't vibrating. I thought maybe you were sick with fever."

Wally smiled even wider. _I've got fever, all right._ "No, I'm fine."

"You don't look it. When did you get back?"

Wally gazed at the clock. "About half an hour ago, I guess."

"What? You were out until dawn?"

A yawn. "Just running, Lin. You had me all worked up."

"I'll just _bet."_ she cocked an eyebrow. "You still look weird."

"What's weird? Am I growing another head or something?"

"No, but that silly grin you left with is even worse. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

She kissed him softly. "Want to play a little before the kids get up?"

He returned the kiss gently. "Not this time, sexy. Gotta sleep." Wally rolled over and was out like a light, snoring.

Linda blinked in shock. _Earth to Linda. A pod has stolen my husband._

()

Iris couldn't believe her ears. Barry was singing in the shower! Wrapping her robe tightly, she padded down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. The water was still running.

"Come on in, babe! The water's fine."

Blinking, Iris stepped inside. Steam made everything foggy, except the clear outline of her nude husband.

"You're certainly in a good mood this morning!"

He beamed at her, stepping from the stall and drying himself. "Yeah, well. I didn't want to wake you."

Iris looked over his wet body. And it was a fabulous one. "Well, I'm certainly awake _now." _Warming with interest, she eased into his arms.

"So what kept you out all night?"

"Nothing much. Ran the park a few times, around the city. Being nosy, mostly."

She ran her hands over wet skin and muscle. "I didn't even feel you when you got back."

Barry winked at her. "Well, you're feeling me _up_ pretty good right now."

"What's this?" Iris noticed a small bruise on his left side. Barry flinched when she touched it.

"Must have pulled a muscle or something, babe. No biggie."

She eyed him suspiciously. "You weren't out fighting with the Rogues again?"

He stifled a laugh. "No, nothing like that."

Iris gazed up at him hungrily, giving him a look. "I've got my energy back, big guy. Got a treat for me?" she pawed him again, squeezing his ass.

Another flinch, more obvious this time. Iris stepped back. "Barry! Have you hurt yourself?"

_The best way._ "No, I'm okay."

"Come to bed." She pulled his hand in invitation. "I'll take care of you."

He kissed her forehead. "You don't have to, really. What's on the agenda for today?"

Iris stuttered in surprise. "You mean...you don't _want _to?"

Barry couldn't stop smiling. "I just thought you'd have a busy enough day without me wearing you out. Dinah's calling all the troops to help prep the cookout, I hear." he started throwing off heat.

His wife stared in amazement as mist rose from his body in clouds.

"You're...steaming, Barry. _Literally."_ she was dumbfounded.

He kissed her quickly and wrapped a towel around himself. "See? My hot wife is getting me worked up already."

"I...see." she numbly replied.

"Besides, you're always telling me to calm down. Well, I'm trying to control myself."

"That's...that's true, but-"

"Gotta go, babe. The Chief wants everyone in for an early conference today!" Barry literally bounded from the bathroom, energy in every step.

Iris stood openmouthed. _Was there a full moon last night or what?_

THE END

Next: Truth


	6. Truth

submission dated 9-5-10/4/3/11

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings:

Pairings: Barry Allen (Flash II) / Hal Jordan (GL) Wally West (Flash III)

StopLight: Truth pt. 6

Iris lay awake thinking. Her happy husband snoozed contentedly beside her, oblivious to her mental musings.

_Enough is enough. Another week of this lunacy and I'll be a cripple. I can barely walk as it is._

"Barry." She tapped her husband under the sheets.

"Mmm."

"Wake up. We need to talk."

A tousled blonde head popped up. Frowning, Barry glanced at the wall clock. "At four a.m.?"

"I want you to set an appointment asap with Dr. Robeson at Star Labs. I mean it!"

Barry blinked, dumbfounded. "But why?"

"_Why?"_ Iris edged to a sitting position. "Do I have to spell it out? Or don't you remember our conversation days ago about your libido?"

Barry sat up now, his blue eyes clear of sleep. "What are you _talking_ about, Iris? We didn't make love for two days. I'm serious about controlling myself better."

Iris clapped a hand over her eyes. "Two days of recovery before the next assault!"

"Assault!" Barry was offended, anger in his tone. "So wanting you is an _attack_ now?"

"No, I-" Iris caught herself and took a breath. "Look. Let me rephrase this."

"I think you'd better."

"Listen to me. Two days of rest does me no good if you wear me out over the next three."

"I didn't think-"

Iris snorted. "No, you didn't. That's my point. Six times on Tuesday, Four times Wednesday-"

"Does that include the shower we took together?"

"I'm not joking."

"Sorry."

"And _eight _times yesterday!"

Barry stared in shock. "No, it couldn't have been eight-"

"You're too damn fast to know."

Handsome features flushed red. "Well I wasn't counting!"

"_I_ was."

Barry rubbed her arms in comfort. "What do you want me to do, Iris? Medications don't agree with my metabolism-"

"With all of the bright minds you have access to, you mean to tell me a solution can't be found?"

"I didn't say that-"

"I strongly suggest you get medicated. Or I may make _another _decision!" angrily, Iris wrapped a sheet around and stalked out.

Barry watched her go. _This isn't good. Not at all._

()

Nearly forty five minutes later, Barry wondered if his wife was ever coming to bed again. He glanced at the ceiling and door, wondering what to do.

_She's right. I can't keep doing this. I love her, but Iris isn't a meta human._

He lay quietly thinking about his wife and her anger. And how hot she looked when flustered and pissed. He grinned at the thought, feeling very, _very_ warm.

I'll apologize later. But for now…

Gliding stealthily from bed, Barry made his way down the hall. Silence.

_She's in the bathroom, I can sense it._ He took a left turn and tapped on a door.

"Iris?"

Her voice was muffled. "Go to bed Barry."

"Not without you. Come out, please."

"No."

"_Please_, babe."

A pause. "I don't trust you."

"What kind of talk is that to your husband? Open the door!"

Another pause. "Stay out there and calm down. I know what you're trying to do!"

Barry felt his temper flare. "This is ridiculous. I'm not doing anything!"

"Damn right!"

Barry turned the knob. _Locked, it figures._

"Are you going to open this door?"

"Go sit in some ice!"

"_Fine, _have it your way." Vibrating, Barry slipped through. Iris pressed against the shower stall near the window.

"Aren't you being silly?" he moved towards her.

"Silly?" Hazel eyes flared in anger. "Sex _eight times_ in one day and _I'm_ silly?"

"It has nothing to do with that! It's-" he stared idly. Iris was glistening from a quick shower, her skin moist. Thick auburn locks plastered in wisps around curvy shoulders. A close fitting robe didn't conceal those legs either.

Barry shook his head in admiration. "Hot." His voice was husky as he reached for her.

Her eyes widened and stared low at a huge erection bulging his pajamas. "Oh God! This is _insane."_

He squeezed against her, nuzzling. "Should have let me sleep, babe. We could have talked in the morning."

"Maybe not!" with a shove, Iris turned and stepped up on the toilet.

Stunned by her action, Barry backed up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"_Getting the hell out of here!"_ she scrabbled for the window. Before Barry could grab her, she was halfway out.

"Iris!" he lunged, too late. Iris toppled out into the night.

()

The commotion didn't go unnoticed. A certain neighbor was peeping in the dark through her bedroom window. Her annoyed husband stared from bed.

"Hazel, get away from that window. Stop being nosey!"

"I'm not being nosey, Harry. The Allens are having another fight."

"What fight?"

"Haven't you heard all the arguing through their window?"

"You mean _our_ window. For crying out loud, it's four thirty. Come to bed, will you?"

The heavyset woman waved her husband to quiet. "Shh. Wait, I-" she craned her neck.

"What is it now?"

"Harry, you've got to see this!"

Her husband rolled over sleepily. "No I don't."

"Harry, she just fell out the window!"

"What?"

"Maybe she was pushed -"

"Wait a minute." Harry scrabbled from bed and stood beside his wife at the window. "What's going on now?"

Hazel pointed excitedly. "See for yourself."

()

Iris plopped awkwardly into a row of bushes. Swearing angrily, she untangled from several branches before regaining her feet. Barry was there in an instant.

"What do you think you're _doing,_ Iris? You could've been hurt!"

She glared back, tightening her robe. "Everything already hurts. Now leave me alone."

A warm hand gripped hers. "We're not having this discussion out here-"

"Fine. Get walking, I'll follow you."

"You're being difficult."

"Says the sex fiend."

"_Iris!"_ Barry hissed angrily.

She relented a little. "All right, sorry. Cheap shot."

"Let's go inside. We've given the neighbors enough of a show."

Iris moved around her husband. "It isn't even dawn, Barry. Everyone's asleep."

He followed her closely through the yard. "Not _everyone."_

()

Gladys reached for the phone over her nightstand. "That's it, I'm calling the police."

Harry snatched the phone. "Stop it. They're clearly just talking-"

"The poor woman's being beaten. Open your eyes! Why else would she climb from a window in the middle of the night?"

Harry scratched his head. "Where are you getting all that, Hazel? They've always been good neighbors."

"Are you dense_,_ Harry? Whoever heard of breaking _out _of your own house?"

"Have to admit, it is strange. May be more going on than what we know."

She grabbed the phone back. "It's my duty as a good neighbor. _Someone_ has to protect that sweet girl."

()

They were barely inside before Iris picked up the conversation. Barry turned on the hall light.

"You're overreacting as usual, Barry."

"No I'm not. You know my hypersense. Eight different neighbors were at their windows."

"I didn't see anything."

"They had the lights out." He paused, staring at his wife's face. Her eyes were slightly puffy.

"You fell in the wild strawberry bushes, Iris-"

Iris started scratching. "No wonder I felt so itchy. Damn allergies." She rubbed her arms.

"It was a stupid stunt, climbing out that window."

"Maybe not. At least your mind isn't on sex."

Blue eyes darkened a bit. "I think we should talk about this tomorrow."

"Fine." Iris snapped. "But I'm not standing here all night itching. Excuse me!" she turned to go down the hall. Before Barry could respond, the door bell rung.

"Who in?"

"At this time of night? I have no idea." Annoyed, Barry opened the door. Two police officers stood on the step, all business.

"Ah, officers, can we help you?"

The tallest one replied first. "Good evening. We received a call regarding a domestic dispute at this location."

"I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding." Barry kept his tone even. "I'm a police officer myself."

The uniforms appeared surprised. "Nevertheless sir, we have to file a report." They glanced around Barry at Iris.

"Ma'am, is everything okay here?"

Iris stuttered in surprise. "Yes, of course."

They kept looking at her. "Are you certain, ma'am? We can have an emergency unit on call if you-"

"_Give me a break!"_ Barry was angry now. "What _is_ this?"

"Sir, we'll have to ask you to control yourself." The second officer was stern. "We're required to ask these questions. If we find the situation under control-"

"Officer, there's no 'situation' and nothing to control. Now if you don't _mind,_ my wife and I were going to bed!"

"Ma'am?" the officer looked at Iris again. "I have some information I'd like to leave with you."

"But I don't need-"

"Here." He handed her a card. "There's three numbers on there to call. You can speak to a family counselor 24/7. The extension is for emergencies. There's also a line for a womens' shelter."

Barry swore under his breath. "I don't _believe_ this."

"Good night." The officers spared Barry an odd glance before leaving.

()

Barry shut the door somewhat forcibly. "Has everybody gone crazy? Did you see the way they looked at me?"

"Oh lord." Iris strained to keep from laughing. "This night is off the hook!"

"They kept staring at you-"

"That _was_ odd. But I guess with so many domestic violence cases they assume the woman won't speak up."

"Like hell. Your eyes are all puffy from allergy. They probably thought I socked you!"

Iris did laugh then. "It's completely ridiculous, but how would they know differently?"

"Great, just _great."_ Barry waved his arms in agitation. "Now the whole _neighborhood_ thinks I'm beating you!"

Iris edged to a living room window and peeped through the curtains. "The squad car is still across the street. They should've pulled off by now."

"They want to protect you from your maniac husband." Barry was sarcastic. "Hell, I'm going to bed. Enough stupidity for one night!" he stormed down the hall.

Iris trailed behind him. "I couldn't agree more."

()

They both slept fitfully the next couple of hours. It was barely dawn when Barry sat up in silence. Iris shifted in bed next to him, roused by endless tossing.

"Barry, I thought we were going to sleep."

"I'm trying to." His tone was strange.

Iris rolled over, opening sleepy eyes. "You're not still angry about those policemen, are you?"

"Iris" Barry hissed through his teeth. "I need…please."

Hazel eyes snapped wide in alarm. "Are you sick?"

He glanced down at her intensely. "Look, just do something…_anything._ Touch me, okay? I promise I won't move."

Briefly confused, Iris rubbed his sides. Muscle rippled in vibration. "Listen to me, Barry. Lie back and relax. Don't think about anything at all, okay?"

"Right." Closing his eyes Barry stretched out. Slim fingers reached inside his pajamas.

"Poor baby. You really _are_ hurting." She kissed his chest.

"H-hurry."

"Hmm" Iris massaged his cock with both hands, rolling her thumbs along the tip. The hot shaft quivered at her touch. And then a fantasy washed over his mind.

_Those hands, so soft and warm, turned hard and hot. Oh, so hot…and no longer hands, but a sweet mouth. Familiar and wet. Auburn hair much shorter, with a lock he loved to play with. Beautiful hazel eyes, less gold and more green, smiling up at him. The mouth caressing lovingly…_

Barry jerked up, spurting over her hands. A thin moan escaped his throat.

Iris watched him ease in relaxation before speaking. "You have to get help."

"I know." He rasped. "I'll…call Star Labs later on today."

"Good."

"Your eyes look better."

"They still feel funny, but my drops helped." Iris observed her husband. "You're sweating."

Barry felt flush, running a hand across his face. "I'm…you're right."

She touched his face. "I'm wondering if you have some kind of virus. Maybe it's reacting strangely with your metabolism."

"I'll be fine." He eased from bed. "Got a heavy day at the office. May as well get up and take a shower."

Iris nodded. "I'll put on a pot of coffee."

()

They ate breakfast quietly with the news blaring on cable. Iris watched her husband while munching toast.

"Something on your mind, Iris?"

"Hmm?"

"I wasn't aware that watching me eat was so fascinating."

She cocked her head in observation. "You just seem a million miles away, that's all."

"It's the relative time. You know how it is for me."

"I don't know. It seems to be something else-" loud ringing interrupted further conversation.

"Phone. Saved by the bell." Barry went to answer it by the pantry.

"Hello?"

_[Barry?]_

"Hi, Wally. Everything okay?"

_[I was going to ask you the same thing.]_

A frown. "What?"

_[If you can't speak freely, just listen.]_

"That depends on what you have to tell me."

Iris observed in curiosity, stirring her coffee. "Sounds cryptic."

Barry held the receiver away momentarily. "It's Wally."

"Oh." Iris brightened. "Tell him I said hello. _And _that he forgot to visit Tuesday."

Barry grinned. "You hear that, Wally?"

_[I knew she'd give me grief. Jai had the sniffles that day. But I can come by later.]_

"I'll tell her. Anything important going on?"

_[I didn't sleep too well last night. There was a major disturbance in the speed force. It was you.]_

"I'm fine."

_[No, you're not. I've been getting those weird, erratic spikes. It doesn't take a genius to figure out the cause.]_

Barry chose his words carefully. "I wouldn't jump to conclusions that way."

_[This is me you're talking to, remember? I know exactly what your problem is.]_

"I'm working on a possible solution."

A pause. _[You mean you're going to…you've talked to Hal?]_

"I didn't say that!" Barry shouted without realizing. Iris stared in surprise.

"Sorry-"

_[Look, I'm not trying to upset you.]_

"I'm not upset, exactly. It's just a sensitive topic."

_[I know. Tell you what, I'll stop by this evening, okay?]_

"Great idea. Make it around 8:30, I should be across town by then."

_[Okay, later.]_

"Later." Barry hung up with a sigh.

Iris eyed him. "You want to tell me what that weirdness was about?"

Barry sat at the table. "Wally wasn't convinced I'm okay."

"You aren't."

Blue eyes gave her a look. "Anyway, I must have been throwing off a bad vibe in the speed force. Wally was affected."

Iris twirled her spoon. "Barry, at some point you might want to get with Max."

"About anything in particular?"

"Let's face it, there's a lot we don't know about the speed force. Now that you've discovered you're the source, don't you think it's time to explore the possibilities?"

Barry nodded in agreement. "You're right. For all Thawne's evil, he spoke the truth. I was too busy running to get answers. But all that will change."

Iris sipped her coffee delicately. "Not to breach a sore topic, but what about your call to Star Labs?"

Barry glanced over at the clock. "I'll call this afternoon on break."

()

At JLA headquarters, Hal was working on a report he'd made on the black lanterns. It was a fairly quiet day at the facility. Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter stopped by to say hello. They had much to report themselves, having been returned to life. Barry mentioned their experience might give new clues to the mysteries behind life and death. _His brilliant, golden speedster. Sweet, perfect, and so very, very hot. Barry…_

Hal shook his head to clear it. _Not the place, not the time_! He forced himself to focus on the task at hand. Impatiently he tapped his fingers on the polished table surface. The room was getting entirely too warm.

"Sheesh. What's got you all worked up?"

"Huh?" Hal glanced up absently. Ollie stood over him, smirking.

"Man, you really snuck up on me. I didn't hear a thing."

"Are you kidding? I all but stomped my way over here. You were in _la la_ land."

Hal flushed. "No, I wasn't!"

"Yeah right." Still grinning, Ollie pulled up a seat. "So. What's important enough to have you filing reports on a free day?"

"It was overdue." Hal paused. "Besides, I needed the distraction."

A snicker. "I see. From Cowgirl?"

Hal quirked a grin. "No."

Ollie was instantly suspicious. "Oh oh. That leaves the _other _option."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't give me that innocent routine, Hal." Ollie leaned forward, his tone smug. "Gotta be Carol, right?"

Hal raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, sure, Carol."

Ollie sat back in surprise. "Nah, you're leaving out something. Don't tell me…there's someone _new?_ Are you crazy!"

Hal sighed in annoyance. "Is there some reason you're even here, Ollie? There's no imminent catastrophe for once."

"Uh uh, don't try to blow me off. You forget who you're talking to."

"Why are you so suspicious?"

A shrug. "Well if you must know, I've been trying to catch up with you for over a day. Needed to know what you're bringing to the barbeque this weekend."

Hal clapped a hand on his head. "Crap, I nearly forgot! Tell you what, I'll get five pounds of half smokes for the grill. I'll even toss them on the fire."

Ollie was sly. "Works for me. Now tell me what _else_ you plan to cook."

"Come on!"

"_You_ come on. Do you have any idea how dopey you looked when I walked in?"

Hal turned beet red. "No. And I was just thinking about what to include in my report."

Ollie stared at nearly blank pages. "Looks like a lot of scribble to me. Besides" he grinned at his friend again. "You're red as a cherry. Now who the hell are you thinking about?"

"Ah um" Hal strained not to laugh.

"Something going on? I knew it!"

"Okay, okay. It's Carol. She and I spent some time together."

Bright green eyes narrowed. "Normally I'd believe that, but you took too long to answer. Since you didn't say Cowgirl either, it must be someone else."

Silence.

Ollie chuckled. "Don't make me guess who it is. At this rate I might even believe those stupid rumors!"

Hal went pale. "Rumors?"

"I'm just kidding, bud. Besides, they're pretty over the top and ridiculous. You know how the league is. If they don't know your love life, they make stuff up."

"Tell me about it." Hal mumbled, shuffling his papers.

"You don't think I'd seriously believe that stuff?"

"Since I don't know what you're talking about I couldn't say."

"Give me a break." Ollie twirled his moustache. "You know the stories about Bruce and Clark, right?"

Hal nearly laughed. "That's _old _stuff. Clark even joked about it, saying Lois told him not to hook up with a man in fetish gear. Bruce rolled his eyes and left the building."

"Yeah, good one. Then there's Diana and Vixen…"

"Makes no sense. Next."

"Arsenal and Dick. Of course they both deny it loudly."

"Now _that_ one I heard more recently."

"Tim and Kon-"

"A popular combination these days."

"Carter and Atom!" Ollie laughed out loud.

Hal laughed with him. "You're making this crap up, Ollie."

Ollie slapped his knee in hysteria. "Naw. It gets worse…get a load of these. Faith and Jimmy Olsen. Ice and Alan Scott. Congorilla and J'Ohn. Johnny Thunder and Iron Munroe. Cyclone and the Shade. Lightning and Aqualad."

Hal nearly choked. "Those combos are the _dumbest _ones yet."

Ollie wiped tears from his eyes. "The worst. But I've saved the best for last."

Hal cocked an eyebrow. "So to speak? Should I even ask?"

Ollie pointed at him.

"I don't want to know." Hal stared at his papers again.

Ollie clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Nah, you can take it. Besides, it's been circulating fairly recently."

Hal was very still. "So who am I paired with?"

"Your favorite speedster and mine, Barry."

Hal bellowed in laughter. Ollie watched him in surprise.

"It ain't _that _damn funny, Hal-"

"It is to me. And plain stupid, too."

"Yeah, well-"

"Well _what,_ Ollie. Do you honestly expect me to say that's true?"

"Whatever." Ollie shrugged it off. "Shoot, Barry would probably faint if he knew."

"He already knows about that stuff. You forget his ability of perception."

"Uhh…"

"You know, seeing and hearing everything at once? I warned you about that before."

Ollie scratched his head. "So that day I called him a _suburban square-"_

"He heard it."

"Sheesh, no wonder he got on my case at the next JLA meeting."

"I got news for you, Ollie. Under the right circumstances Barry curses worse than a drug lord. You wouldn't believe it."

Emerald eyes went wide. "You're serious? Mr. Gumdrops and Cake, champion of goodness and light? The original _goody two shoes?"_

Hal rolled his eyes. "Oh brother."

Ollie elbowed him. "The raging pureness that is Barry has a few kinks, eh?"

"More than you know!" Hal blurted without thinking. He clammed up immediately.

Ollie stared in shocked surprise. "Nuh uh, my man. You've got my interest now." A suspicious look. "And how the hell would _you_ know about Barry's kinks?"

Hal felt beads of sweat against his neck. "Just some things he told me. Look, Ollie, are you going to let me finish this report?"

Ollie pointed at the papers. "Hal, forget it. You haven't even started. Whatever's on your mind won't let you concentrate anyway."

"Maybe you're right. I should pick this up later."

Ollie jerked a thumb. "C'mon, let's blow this joint. I'll treat you to a steak lunch."

Hal smiled at the invitation. "Sounds good. Let's go."

()

Barry managed to contact Star Labs during his lunch break. He'd set an appointment with Dr. Beyer, a specialist in psionic control.

Great. They assign me to a specialist known for his interest in sexual dysfunction with metas. J'Ohn told me once he had a more than 'professional' interest on the topic. Some of his reports pushed the envelope.

"Hey, golden boy. You planning on leaving today?"

"Eh?" Barry turned from his station. Singh stood over him, subbing for the field manager.

Angular features tightened under dark locks. "Don't you even know what time it is, Allen?" Singh pointed at a wall clock.

Barry stared up. Seven thirty? Good grief, nearly everyone's gone home!

"There's no O.T. this month, Barry. Beat it, go home for crying out loud."

Barry nodded, quickly clearing his workstation.

()

Iris was explaining the craziness of the previous night to Wally. He laughed out loud in the living room.

"You know, I wondered why some of the neighbors gave weird looks when I walked up. The nosey lady next door even tried pumping me for information."

Iris set the table for dinner. "There are times when a close knit community can be a real pain."

Wally watched her. "But you're okay, right? I mean, I'm not prying."

"It's Barry I'm more worried about, Wally. You know the deal, speedsters have issues with control."

Wally snorted. "Yeah, it's a touchy subject. And one I'm very familiar with."

"How have you dealt with it?"

Wally scratched his head idly. "Honestly? I've never gotten any formal treatment. Usually Linda goes out, or sends me away. But there have been times when she's threatened me."

Iris thought back to a conversation she'd had with Linda. _She wasn't kidding._

"I guess I was too bullheaded and stubborn to seek help. But Linda warned me if I ever got too crazy she'd call Star Labs herself. Or get a tazer."

Iris put a hand to her head. "I know the sentiment. Hopefully Barry has good news-"

"About what?" a familiar voice said nearby. She and Wally turned to see Barry at the front door.

()

They had pie and coffee after dinner. Iris excused herself briefly to clean up the kitchen. Barry and Wally continued their earlier conversation in the dining room, voices low.

"Sounds like you had a crazy night, Unc. Did the cops file a report?"

Barry sighed. "No, thank goodness. Things are finally settling down since I've returned, and I don't need any controversy."

"What about this Star Labs deal. Are you going to get treatment?"

Barry rested his chin in his hands. "For the sake of my marriage, I'd better. It's…I've never been so out of control, Wally. There's no explanation for it."

Wally leaned close in conspiracy. "Yes, there _is._ His name is Hal Jordan."

"Wally-"

"Enough, okay? Your problems are agitating _me,_ did you know that? Linda wanted to kill me last night."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea this would happen."

"When you have time I suggest we do some analysis of the speed force. We can't go on with our eyes closed to the possibilities."

"Clearly there are other connections we don't know of yet. Agreed."

"In the meantime-"

"In the meantime, Wally. I have a marriage to save."

Wally whistled, leaning back in his chair. "Who the hell ever heard of a marriage suffering from love?"

"Ever hear the expression, 'Too much of anything isn't good?' "

"Yeah. But you've got more immediate business to take care of."

"What are you suggesting?"

Wally glanced away briefly. "Go to him. Get it out of your system."

Barry nearly stuttered. "Did I hear you right?"

A smirk. "You did."

Barry nearly whispered. "You know how I feel about him. How the hell can you even _suggest_ something like that?"

"Because your marriage is at stake and your sanity. Remember what I said Linda told me? You've got to do it, Barry. I know you'd never harm Aunt Iris intentionally, but you'll likely hurt her if you can't control this."

Barry covered his eyes in despair. "I love them both. This is crazy."

Wally squeezed his hand in comfort. "Do what you have to do. And if you won't, or can't…just remember there are other options." Emerald eyes flared with hope.

Barry could only stare in shock at the offer.

()

Hal decided to spend some quiet time at his apartment. He wasn't especially interested in a night on the town after a full day with Ollie anyway.

Bud's got a nose on him, that's for sure. He just wouldn't let up about Barry. Makes me wonder…

Hal sighed deeply. A hot shower did nothing to soothe his nerves. He settled in for a round of satellite tv. Stretching out on the sofa, he hit the remote.

Let's see what's on the military channel…

()

Iris went to bed shortly after Wally left, leaving Barry to his own thoughts. He idly puttered about the house.

She wouldn't say it, but she needs recovery time. From me.

Something made him stop by the kitchen. He stared at the phone a moment before making up his mind. Broad hands palmed the receiver.

Got to do something…call him. See how he's doing…

Momentary hesitation gone, he dialed. His body happily agreed with the decision. Barry found himself rock hard before the third ring.

Damn it, down!

And then a loved voice answered the dial. _[Barry?]_

A corded throat swallowed. "Yeah, it's me."

_[Are you all right? No problems at home?]_

"The problem is me, Hal."

_[I don't understand.]_

Barry was careful to keep his voice low. "I just…I don't know, I was feeling restless tonight. I needed to hear your voice."

A pause. _[Time to scratch that itch, baby?]_

"Hurts bad. I've been thinking about you a lot."

_[Hot times, Barre…remember when we'd make love all night and watch the dawn? Then cuddle all warm and cozy under soft blankets?]_

"Better than good, flyboy…perfect. I _need_ you."

_[You know what they say, a hard man is good to find.]_

"I'm both. Mostly hard and a little good. But _bad,_ I'm _better."_

_[Mmm, don't I know it. I'm desperate, Barre...you want me to beg? I'll beg. Get on my hands and knees.]_

"Hal-"

_[I swear, I'm gonna bust wide open if I don't have you soon.]_

"_Shit,_ I should just come over there…"

_[Every freaking night I ache. Can't stand this anymore.]_

I still love Iris!

A pause. _[And __**me!**__]_

"Truth or dare, buck boy. What do you want?"

_[You first, golden rod.]_

"I want to put my mouth on you. _Satisfied?"_

_[No! Come over here and do it.]_

"Slut."

_[Takes one to screw one.]_

"_Bite me,_ Hal."

_[Love to. Be careful what you ask for.]_

"I don't care."

_[Aren't we reckless tonight? Someone needs a stick up their ass.]_

Yeah? Know anybody with a hammer?

_[Ten in the hole, sweet cheeks.]_

Cursing.

_[Easy, sweetie. Your halo is slipping.]_

"Who gives a flying f-"

_[No wonder I love you. How many saints are total freaks in bed?]_

A hiss. "Should I come out and play, Hal?"

_[I really want you to.]_

"Go to hell. I'm still married."

_[I can't resist you, Barry. You make me all soft. Then you make me hard. I'm playing with myself and pretending it's you…]_

"Oh, God."

_[I'll do all the things you like, baby. Want that?]_

Barry cursed again. His body was shaking.

_[Can't… hold on. Gonna come.]_ Hal stroked himself while talking.

"Nnn. Hal, _don't…_"

_[Yessss nngth, ahh…] _heavy breathing.

Barry nearly dropped the phone, clutching his crotch.

_[Ahh…that was good. You still there, Barry?]_

"Um, ugh..." Barry closed his eyes. Reaching inside his pants, he yanked himself quickly and squeezed.

_[Okay babe?]_

"I…I am now." Barry panted, staring at a creamy mess on the dining room table.

_[Shot it up, huh?]_

"You'll pay for this, Hal."

_[I hope so. So when are you gonna do me, speedball?]_

Barry swore and cursed again, cleaning the table with a towel.

_[Temper, temper. Ollie calls you the raging pureness. What will this do to your image?]_

"I don't give a s- what Ollie says. I oughta pound his ass."

_[He might actually like that.]_

A pause. "Say what?"

_[Sometimes I get the impression Ollie's a bit __**too **__curious, if you know what I mean.]_

"I guess he gets off on it."

_[Speaking of getting off…]_

"Hal, be serious a moment. I had to make an appointment with Star Labs today."

_[Barry? You okay?]_

"Yes and no. Physically, I'm fine-"

_[Fine as hell, I'd say. Go on.]_

"A sigh. Its my libido. Its killing Iris."

_[Seriously? What's the deal, golden rod? Can't get enough?]_

An audible groan. "No. Im totally out of control."

_[Anything I can do to help?]_

"_You're the problem!"_

_["Ooo. Baby…now that's what I call __**good news**__.]_

"No it isn't!"

_[You could lose control with me. I wouldn't mind.]_

"I already did, which is why I'm in this mess now. I can't stop…thinking about you."

Hal breathed heavily into the phone. _[Where are you, Bare? Come over to my apartment!]_

"Are you crazy? It's enough that Wally knows about this."

_[What? I'd heard speedsters have a special communication.]_

"They do."

_[Does he…is he angry about Iris?]_

"No, and I'm not going into it right now."

_[I'd rather go into __**you**__. Or you __**me**__, whatever-]_

"Is that all you can think about?"

_[You called __**me,**__ hot stuff.]_

"You're…right."

_[Still got that itch, Barry?]_

"It never goes away. I need a scratch, Hal-"

_[Come over here. Come __**with**__ me. Come __**on**__ me or __**in**__ me, anything goes…]_

Panting.

_[Just like…you want it…]_

"Yessss. Hal."

_[This weekend, Barry. Wear something nice at the barbeque.]_

"I _want_ you, Hal Jordan. Your ass is mine, but only when I say!"

_[Come over.]_

"God, I want to-"

_[Three seconds, baby. Just give me a kiss to hold me until Saturday.]_

Hal had barely hung the receiver up when the doorbell buzzed.

_Sweet._ Hal leaped from his couch and raced to the door. Before he could say anything Barry forced his way inside, smashing into him. Hot kisses and licks covered his face.

"Mnn. Nn. Hey, Barry-"

"Shut up." Barry kissed Hal deep, rattling his tonsils. Pushing him across the room, they crashed against a wall. Fast hands felt Hal up, gripping his ass under the robe.

"Nice." Barry growled, grinding against Hal's bulge. Hal gasped for air.

"Barry…a kiss, I said-"

"You smell good, Hal." Barry nuzzled, catching warm skin and soap.

"Yeah, well I took a shower, and-"

Barry's left hand stroked Hal on the cheek. His right hand did some exploring. "Sticky, too. You didn't lie."

Hal shivered against vibrating touches. "How the hell could I? You know you get me hot."

Crystal blue eyes were hard, narrow. "_Remember_ that."

"Waited so long for this-" Hal started, but Barry plunged into another kiss. Hal nearly passed out from lack of oxygen before soft lips released him.

"You can't…Iris will know you're gone all night." Hal gasped, his body a live wire.

"Make up your damn mind, Hal. Should I stay or go?"

"I _told_ you, I just needed something to hold me until Saturday."

Barry backed away suddenly, looking at Hal's exposed chest. "I want to lick you."

Hal sweated, smirking. "Yeah, that thing you do with your tongue. I remember _that,_ too."

Barry took a deep breath. "Saturday, then?"

"Saturday. Love you." He kissed Barry's hand.

"Mutual. Until then." When Hal blinked, he was gone. Smiling ear to ear, Hal flopped back on the couch.

"Christmas just came early."

To be CONTINUED


	7. Suspicion

submission dated 11/14-28/12

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings:

Pairings: Barry Allen (Flash II) / Hal Jordan (GL) Wally West (Flash III)

StopLight: Suspicion pt. 7

Barry glanced at himself in the bathroom mirror. _Something different, huh. _He reached into a jar of hair gel at the sink. Rubbing a dab vigorously against his palms, he massaged it into his hair on the sides. A quick swipe with his comb smoothed it down while fluffing golden shocks up top for more volume. _Was sick of the damn crew cut anyway. Even Iris kept bugging me to let it grow out some_. Placing the comb down, he tucked a form fitting t shirt into snug jeans.

"_Damn."_

"Hmm?" Barry turned around. Iris stood next to the shower stall, grinning ear to ear.

"Well _well,_ Mr. Allen? Going all GQ on me?"

He went to her, smiling. "Hardly. Besides, everyone changes up once in a while. I'm just hoping the gel keeps hair out of my eyes."

Iris squeezed against him, still grinning. _"I'm_ not complaining. Especially after seeing you in those jeans!"

Barry smirked, tugging at his belt. "They're a little tighter than I expected coming out of the dryer. Probably left them in there too long."

Irish shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe I'll start throwing _all _your clothes in the dryer."

Beaming, he kissed her. "What's got into you today?"

Hazel eyes looked him over. "Just appreciating your assets. Assets you need to show more, I'd say."

Barry was incredulous. "I _do _run around in red underwear, you know!"

Iris slapped his backside playfully. "Yes, nice and tight. But a terrible fashion statement." She made a silly face. "Everything packed in the car?"

He nuzzled her neck affectionately. "Yeah. I called Ollie and told him we should keep the fish on ice until we grill it."

"Good idea." Iris kept feeling her husband up. "Hm, it's time to go or we'll be late. I would just love to-"

Barry turned in a blur, staring at the clock. "You're right, it's almost three-"

Iris was taken aback at his abruptness. "Barry, what?"

He gripped her hand suddenly, pulling her into the hallway. "Let's go."

()

Iris was fairly quiet in the car, periodically glancing over at her husband.

"What?"

"Nothing." She stared out the window.

"Come on, Iris. I know that look. Something's bothering you."

A small sigh. "I didn't want to bring this up and spoil the weekend, but-"

Blue eyes were crystal on her. "But?"

"You haven't mentioned your appointment at Star Labs."

Barry sighed. "Look. They're booked up solid thru Tuesday of next week. The desk assistant said the earliest I could come in would be Thursday in the afternoon."

Iris pressed hesitantly. "Well?"

"Well _what_, Iris." Barry grew annoyed.

"Are you going in Thursday!" she flared.

"Fine, I'll go!" he shouted.

"Barry, why are you so angry-"

"Why are you pushing, Iris? Haven't I controlled myself this week?"

She stared in confusion. "Yes, but-"

"Then what the hell do you want from me?"

"I" she gulped, thinking. "I don't know what's going on here. You were completely out of control at one point. All of a sudden you're _in_ control, with no treatment. And whenever I want to make love, you're too busy or distracted."

Alarms went off in Barry's head. _Answer carefully._ "I didn't mean to snap at you, honey. This situation has been tough on us both."

Iris watched his eyes. "It's like we're out of synch all of a sudden. Why? What's happened?"

"Nothing, I…I'm worried about hurting you."

She kept staring. "Are you sure that's all of it?"

He turned quickly. "Yes! Now please…let's just have a nice day at the cookout, okay? We can talk about this later."

Her eyes never left him. "Count on it."

()

The barbeque was in full swing. The entire JLA made it, along with a few members of the JSA. Loud music and laughter could be heard through smoky air. Superman helped Ollie start the grills. Some of the others were playing volleyball or cards. Dinah and Donna brought the ribs out.

Barry pulled up near the driveway. "I have no idea where to park."

Iris peered around. "You got that right. Cars are everywhere. Maybe we can squeeze behind Dick's car-"

Irey and Jai ran from the back and raced down the driveway, squealing and waving. They jumped up and down at the car window.

"Hey Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris!"

Barry leaned out the window a little. "Hey, kids. Move away so we can park, okay?"

"Okay!" they waited patiently. Barry and Iris climbed out to hugs. Jai looked at Barry closely.

"Wow, that look is coool Uncle Barry!"

Irey agreed. "Yeah, better than that dude in Twilight!"

"Thanks, kids." Barry kept from laughing. _Great, now I should be in a vampire show._

Irey tugged at Iris' hand. "Almost everybody is here."

"I see." Iris peered at the raucous mob. "Well, come on. Help us unload all the goodies."

"_Yeah!"_ the kids shouted in unison.

()

They were greeted by shouts, waves and stares. Wally jogged over to help.

"Got any extra stuff in the car?"

"Just a few bags of ice and pot cans." Barry noted the activity. "Seems like we're almost late!"

"No, your timing is perfect." Sea green eyes regarded him silently. _Nice!SomethingforHal,ormaybe-_

Barry gave him a vague smile.

Iris coughed loudly, missing the speed of their exchange. She pointed at the car in emphasis. "Mr. West, kindly put your broad back to work."

Wally grinned widely, giving a salute. "Yes. Ma'am.!"

()

Donna Troy and Katana were mixing spice sauces for the ribs. Katana couldn't stop smirking as they worked.

"Sh-. You see Barry over there?"

Donna was smug. "Who hasn't? Those frickin jeans are illegal."

"I almost never see him out of the red underwear, but _damn."_

"I know what you mean, girlfriend. Iris is lucky, huh?"

"Always thought he had pretty eyes, even through the cowl."

Donna stirred sauce in large bowls. "Aren't you more Dick's type?"

Katana laughed. "Oh, I'd take one of _each._ Dark and light, depending on my mood."

Black brows wiggled in conspiracy. _"You know what they say about speedsters."_

"Oh yeah, what?"

"That a cock in the hand is worth twelve in the bush!"

Katana roared with laughter.

()

Meanwhile the music blared nonstop. Clark was impromptu DJ spinning at the mike (to the dismay of everyone).

Especially Arsenal, who winced at Clark's hokey dialogue while he and Dick served themselves at the salad table.

"I don't know how much more I can take, Dick. Talk about cornball city!"

Dick chuckled, making a face. "Yeah, well at least the music's good. I sympathize with you though."

J'Ohn walked over in amusement. "You realize he can hear you anyway."

Arsenal munched an ear of corn. "So? It's agony, I swear."

The martian laughed softly. "Clark's having a good time. What precisely is the problem?"

Dick grunted. "His painful attempts at being hip. Did you catch his karaoke not too long ago?"

The green man sighed, watching an oblivious Superman sing. "I have to admit, it leaves much to be desired."

()

Bart was hanging out with Tim and Kon. They likewise didn't think much of Clark's singing.

"I may deny having Kryptonian dna, hate to say." Kon covered his ears.

"Yeah, let's go over by the football field and toss a few." Tim suggested. "By the time we get back maybe the burgers will be done."

"Works for me. Just give me a minute to say hi to grandpa first."

"Ok, catch up with us."

()

Bart darted over to Barry and Wally who conversed under a shaded tree.

"Hey, grandpa! 'Sup, Wally."

"Bart!" Barry beamed.

The boy hugged him. "Good to see you. And you weren't overly late this time!"

Barry did a mock bow. "I try to surprise on occasion."

Bright hazel eyes raked him over. "Yeah, about that. I see you changed your look, huh?"

"Oh, he's just exploring _possibilities."_ Wally said cryptically while being smug.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't pay him any mind." Barry glanced at his nephew who appeared innocent. "You eat anything yet, Bart?"

"Just a little of the rabbit stuff and some punch. Ribs aren't done and they just brought the burgers out. Ollie and Hal haven't gotten back with the fish yet."

Wally glanced at his watch. "They've been gone long enough-" he noticed Clark in the distance.

Bart caught his eyes. "Yeah. Me, Tim and Kon are getting away from that racket."

"I don't blame you." Wally couldn't believe his ears.

"Grandpa, you wanna toss some ball with us later?"

"Maybe. I've got some mingling to do first."

"Okay, later. You should stick with the new look, by the way. It's really cool." With a thumbs up and more quick hugs, he was gone in a blur. Barry and Wally noted how no one seemed anxious to stay at the tables around Superman.

As if on cue, Clark bellowed more off key notes along with the music. He offered the mike to Cyclone who darted away quickly.

Wally shook his head in dismay. "Who'd ever believe the Man of Steel sucks as a singer?"

Barry stared, nonplussed. "You have to admit, he's pretty bad."

()

Iris finally caught up to Linda. The two chatted at one of the picnic tables.

Linda sipped her lemonade. "How are things working out on the home front, Iris?"

"Um, everything's fine." Iris poked at her potato salad in distraction.

"Sure. Why don't I believe you?"

Slim fingers tapped the table in irritation. "Lin, I swear that man's going to drive me crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay. He agrees to get treatment at Star Labs. But he waited a day before setting an appointment, and now has to wait until next week."

"Doesn't sound too bad."

"Normally it wouldn't be a big deal, except…our situation is really dicey."

"Iris! Are you saying he's out of control again?"

A sigh. "I don't even know how to answer that. One minute he's all over me, and the next? It's like he's cool as a cucumber."

Lin was taken aback. "You're saying he _doesn't _want to do it?"

"Not exactly. It's like we're not in tune. Every time I want to, he's distracted or smiling. He even stops vibrating at times. It's almost as if his body goes completely quiet."

Lin fell back in her chair, gaping. "The hell?"

Iris looked up sharply. "What? You have any insight?"

Lin leaned forward and lowered her voice. _"Wally_ is doing the same thing! The last few nights I damn near had to use my pocket taser. Then he leaves in the middle of the night to go run. Later in the morning he comes back and can't move for hours!"

"That _is _weird."

"You think maybe it's a speedster thing? I don't know."

"Did you talk to Wally about it?"

"He just goes to sleep again. And now when _I _want to make love, there's mixed results. Either I can't leave the house or he just walks around grinning stupidly."

Iris shook her head. "I don't get it."

"Me either. The kids even wonder what's wrong."

A thought struck the redhead. "Lin…when did all this start? Wally's odd behavior?"

"Two, maybe three weeks ago I'd say. Why?"

"That's when Barry started getting 'spikes'."

"Maybe something is-" Lin glanced across the yard. _"Now_ what?"

Iris turned her head to see. "I don't believe this!"

"Looks like you may have to rescue your husband."

About thirty yards away Barry was talking with Vic near one of the grills. Behind him Dinah, Diana, and Katara were openly admiring his body and making comments amongst themselves.

Lin squinted. "Damn, that's brazen."

Iris wasn't amused. "Of _all _the nerve!"

Lin kept staring. "Hubby's a hit, alright. But it serves you right for changing his look, Iris."

"_Me?!_ I didn't do anything. He decided on his own." She gulped her lemonade angrily.

"Wait, Dinah's coming this way."

"I swear, if she talks about Barry-"

"Ladies!" Dinah beamed, joining them. "Gotta say Iris, I like what you did!"

"I'm just sitting here minding my business."

The curvy blonde folded her arms. "What's got you so upset?"

Iris pointed dramatically across the yard.

Dinah laughed. "Oh, come on. It's all good clean fun."

"Fun, maybe. Clean? I don't know."

Canary cracked up. "Can't friends compliment friends?"

"Compliments are fine as long as hands stay in place."

"Look, it 's all innocent. All Diana said was that Barry reminded her of Apollo."

"That I can believe. But Katana? Her mind is usually in the gutter."

Canary shrugged helplessly. "Well I can't say she's princess pureheart. But hell, who's blind? Seriously, how'd you get Barry to change up a bit?"

"I keep telling everyone I didn't do anything."

Dinah was surprised. "Nothing at all?"

"Didn't you ask Barry to let his hair grow a bit?" Lin suggested.

"I did a few times, but he says it grows so fast it's a problem doing lab work."

"Really? Something must have changed his mind."

"I think he just wanted to do something different-"

Lin stared at Katana flirting and laughing with Barry. "Well at least you can trust your husband."

"Honestly, that woman needs to _quit_." Iris was clearly agitated. "I should-"

Canary put up a hand. "Careful. That soul sword is hell if you make her mad."

"What's _she _got to be mad about? That's _my _husband she rubbing up against!"

()

Helena made her way over to the picnic tables, salad bowl in tow.

"Well blondie, how _you _doing?" she winked at Barry.

He laughed. "Everything's fine. I'm starting to wonder when Hal and Ollie will get back with the fish! At least Arthur won't look so lonely waiting at the grill."

"Seriously." Katana agreed, patting her stomach. "I'm starving. Sure hope they remembered to get some Croakers this time."

"Traffic, probably." Helena smirked at Barry, running her fingers through golden locks. "I _like_ this. Who'd ever think the prim and proper one would use gel?"

"Gel doesn't work with crew cuts in case you hadn't noticed." Barry teased back.

"Yeah, well-"

"Besides, this is my weekend off. Did you expect me to wear a lab coat, too?"

"Okay, okay." Helena threw her hands up, smiling. "I give. But seriously, you look _great_."

Katana hooked her arm around Barry. "That's what I've been telling him. He's been hiding all this for ages!"

"Bored with the red underwear?"

Katana puckered her lips."_Ooh._ That sounds so sexy."

"Ha! Iris would kill me." Barry untangled himself, reaching for a biscuit. Helena pressed in on his other side.

"You've always been well liked in the league, Barry."

"Thanks, Helena. I've always considered the JLA my extended family."

Helena edged closer. Katana glared at her. _"Hey…"_

Lips were near his left ear. "If things don't work with Iris, I'm interested. Just saying."

Barry's smile faded. "You're _serious-"_

"I know you're married. And this may seem tacky, but damn, I want to jump your bones!"

"It's way past tacky. And you can't expect me to do anything about it."

"That's not what I heard."

"What the hell are you talking about, Huntress?" Barry nearly shouted.

"Don't mind her, Barry." Katana interrupted. "Despite my reputation, I _do_ have a sense of time and place."

"Oh really. Since when?" Huntress sniffed.

"I've often wondered about your overrated fighting skills. Maybe one day I'll test them."

"You'd lose, chika."

"_Excuse me_, this is where I came in." Barry attempted to leave.

()

Superman paused in his horrid singing. He couldn't believe his hearing. Despite the overall noise and activity, he caught Barry's exchange with the women clear as a bell.

_What's going on over there?_

"You look as perplexed as I am."

"J'Ohn." Clark nodded. "That's an understatement."

"At times I wish I _weren't_ a telepath."

"I just want to plug my ears, truthfully. There's a lot of accelerated heartbeats around here."

J'Ohn munched a large double stuffed oreo. "As you know, I try not to overhear thoughts. But when people broadcast so strongly it's tough to filter."

Clark grinned smoothly. "I'm almost afraid to ask. Still…you could trust me to tell. But only if it's spicy!"

"What about your reputation as the big blue boy scout?" the martian asked playfully.

Clark winked. "Haven't been one since Smallville. A good friend of mine fixed that!"

()

"Okay. Two fat lips for the price of one!" an angry Iris jumped to her feet. Canary paused to block her.

"Wait, Iris. Don't get upset, I'm sure they don't mean anything."

"I know _exactly _what they're doing, Dinah. Now get out of the way!"

Lin also stood. "Wait, I'll go with you. This could get messy."

Iris pushed past them both towards her husband. "Good. You can do clean up." She was gone.

()

Barry saw his wife approach and took his cue. "Iris!" he smiled, holding his arms wide.

"Hold on a minute." She glared at Huntress and Katana. "You two _bra busters_ back off. I mean it!"

"Whoa." Katana put up a hand defensively. "You wanna go there?"

Iris held up a sparkling wedding ring. "See _this,_ girlfriend? It means off limits!"

"Iris I really don't think-"

"Quiet, Barry. Besides, Huntress was all over you."

Helena wasn't apologizing. "Guilty as charged."

Iris went for her. Dinah pinned her arms back quickly. "_Wait,_ Iris. This is getting crazy!"

"I'll say." Lin agreed angrily, palming the small taser in her pocket. "Talk about skeevy!"

"Let _go _of me, Dinah."

"Not until you calm down."

"Let her go." Barry insisted, pulling his wife free. "Come on, Iris. We're here to enjoy ourselves, not fight."

"Tell it to _them."_ She curled a lip at Katanna and Huntress. "Go out in the woods somewhere and give turns!"

"I don't have time for this. Tell wifey to go home and bake a cake or something." Katana stalked away in a huff.

Dinah was annoyed at her friends. "You really should apologize, both of you. Fun's fun, but you took it too far!"

"Maybe." Helena relented a little. She caught Barry's eyes. "Just being honest, though."

"Appreciated, but out of bounds." He replied.

"I haven't _gone _anywhere." Iris cracked.

Huntress nodded. "Sorry. I got carried away. Just tempted, you know?" she walked away suddenly.

Iris huffed. "Is that supposed to be an apology?"

Dinah sighed. "For her it is. I really don't think she meant any offense, Iris."

"Who gives a damn about her stupid warriors code? Let her find her _own _man!"

Lin squeezed her arm. "Let it go, Iris. No harm no foul."

"That's right." Barry pulled her along. "I insist that we have a good time!"

Iris resisted smiling. "Well-"

"Now _this_ is more like it." Dinah was satisfied. "I want my guests to be happy!"

()

Hal and Ollie had returned with the fish. They pulled up behind the house and unloaded three crates. After dragging them inside the two caught their breath in the kitchen.

"I must be getting old or something." Ollie leaned against the sink. "Or they're making fish a lot heavier than I remember."

Hal snorted. "I _could _have used my ring, you know."

"In plain and open sight on a sunny day? Say goodbye to civilian identity."

"You're always looking for problems, Ollie."

Queen stared at his phone. "Not in this nosy neighborhood. They could call this county "Peeps Place."

"Why are you looking at messages? We're here now."

Ollie chuckled. "Just wondering what the deal was with all the calls. Seems like we missed some fun earlier."

"Really?" Hal peered over. "What's in the voicemail?"

"See for yourself." Ollie tapped the screen. YOU HAVE TEN NEW MESSAGES.

"For crying out loud, we called and told them we were running late!"

"I know. Which really makes me wonder what all the excitement was about."

"Huh." Hal hauled a crate up on the kitchen table. "We can figure it out later. In the meantime let's get these fish out of the ice."

"I'll get the boxes of foil. We'll need to roll 'em up for the grill." Ollie glanced out the kitchen window. _Are you kidding me? _"It can't be."

"What are you looking at?"

Ollie blinked, then squinted. "An optical illusion. Or something that isn't real."

Hal was annoyed. "Will you quit being silly?"

"I'm not." Ollie snapped. "Seriously, Hal. It's Barry!"

Hal rolled his eyes and started rinsing fish. "Well, _duh._ He's supposed to be here!"

Ollie grinned ear to ear. "He looks different. Wanna check it out now?"

"What are you going on about?" Hal stopped what he was doing to look. He saw a crowd at one of the card tables. A bright head caught his attention immediately.

_My God._

It was Barry. And he was utterly, fabulously gorgeous.

"What in…what's he done to his hair?"

Ollie pulled on his goatee, grinning. "It's called _style,_ bro. Wonder what the deal is?"

Hal couldn't stop staring. _He's so golden. Like he came from a beam of light or something._

"Whenever I see a dude change like that, I think he's up to something. Is it possible Mr. Goody Two Shoes is slipping his halo?"

That shirt…those jeans. They're practically painted on. I can see…everything. He's perfect, absolutely perfect.

"Sheesh, you think those jeans are tight enough? Hal?"

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"Why doesn't he just enter a wet t shirt contest and get it over with?"

Hal snapped to. "Are you crazy? That's something women usually do."

Ollie jerked a thumb. "I'm surprised Iris let him out like that."

Hal nearly smiled. "Maybe it was Barry's idea."

"_Oh?_ You know something I don't?" Ollie's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Give it a rest, will you? Barry's not _that_ conservative."

"Nope. I'm in full blown investigative mode here. And _I _say a man in tight clothes like that is suspicious. A new hairstyle, too? Just saying."

Hal turned his attention to the fish again. "So you think Barry has a side?"

"Damn right. Could even be someone in the JLA."

"Didn't we have this conversation before, Ollie?"

Ollie pressed, smiling wide. "You know something!"

"No I don't!"

An elbow nudged him. "C'mon, give. Who's our resident saint bumping uglies with?"

"I swear-"

Dick suddenly entered the kitchen. "Hey guys, good you got back. Everyone's whining about the fish."

"If you could help us rinse these it would go faster." Hal answered hurriedly. "They're already cleaned."

"Good deal." Dick washed his hands by the sink. "I'd rather be in here where it's safe anyway."

"Safe from what, fish cuts?" Ollie wanted to know.

"No. Man, it's off the hook out there. Maybe the punch is spiked. Can you believe Carol told me I had competition for best ass? Women are crazy!"

Ollie snickered. "Not that I'm looking, but…I'm curious. Who's your competition?"

"What difference does it make?" Dick was annoyed. "It's just plain stupid."

"Take it all in good fun, Dick." Hal soothed. "Hell, we put enough women through their paces."

"Guess I just wasn't in the mood today. Bludhaven's been rough this month and I wanted some fun down time for a change."

Ollie held his hands out. "Don't let it ruin your day, Dick. Just think, one day no one will care and you'll miss the attention."

"I doubt that but at least Barry's sense of humor is better than mine."

Hal perked up at that. "What. How do you mean?"

"Are you kidding? It's been a circus. Katana and Huntress nearly got into a fight with Iris-"

"What!"

"You heard me. Dinah broke it up before it turned into a brawl. Then a few minutes later someone pinched Barry on the butt."

Ollie cracked up. Hal shook his head in disbelief. "Man, must be junior high school out there. But why did Katana and Helena want to fight Iris? I don't get it."

Dick rolled his eyes. "They were all overBarry. And Clark was pretending to _not_ hear everything. God only knows what J'Ohn is thinking."

"_Excuse_ me, gentlemen." A familiar voice interrupted. Dinah entered the kitchen suddenly.

"Hey, honey." Ollie puckered up, moving towards her.

"Don't give me that. Are you going to stand here and talk all day? Rinse those things and take 'em outside! I'm sick of everyone complaining '_where's the fish_?' "

"Sure thing." Hal couldn't get his mind off Barry. _I have to see up close…_

()

Activity was everywhere. There was a poker and volleyball game going on simultaneously. Hal, Dick, and Ollie brought out trays of freshly rinsed fish. Dinah rejoined the others, leaving them to do the grilling.

Arthur pointedly waved his large fork their way. Ollie chuckled.

"Think he's trying to tell us something?"

"As long as he doesn't plan to skewer us I'm cool." Dick retorted. "Maybe he's having trident flashbacks."

"Hal?"

"Hm? What, Ollie." Hazel eyes roamed, searching for Barry.

"You can put the fish down now. We're at the table."

"Sure thing. I'll be back in a minute."

Ollie peered over at the card game. "Huh. Checking out Barry's new look?"

"He _does_ look different." Dick admitted. "Guess everyone likes to change up sometimes."

"I'll leave the spice here by the tray." Hal moved off. "Be back in a few."

()

The poker game was hot. An annoyed Arsenal didn't like his hand. Tempest and J'Ohn laughed, grinning at their cards. Everyone else watched in amusement. Arthur waved the air.

"Full house!" he said triumphantly, slamming his hand down. "Suckers."

"I knew it." Arsenal frowned again. "Buggit. Stinkin' threes."

"Only two aces here." J'Ohn sighed. "Oh well, next go around."

Hal edged up to Barry, hazel eyes wide. The blonde smiled innocently his way.

"Wondered when you'd get here, Hal. Did you and Ollie troll the ocean for fish?"

Hal made a conscious effort at being casual. "Well, we just waited for Arthur to part the seas. No problem."

"Very funny, Hal." Arthur scribbled on a pad. "Makes two rounds for me!"

Diana pointed. "You aren't folding the corners are you?"

"Me? Resort to such cheap tactics? Never!"

The group laughed while they bantered. Hal pressed closer without touching, lowering his voice.

"Good God. Are you _trying_ to aggravate me looking like that?"

Barry grinned slyly. "Have no idea. I think I'll check the grill since Arthur's busy here."

"Go on." Aquaman waved again. "The bricks should be hot enough now that the fish is here."

Katana winked at Barry. "At least wifey has cooled off. I'm here for eats and fun, not fighting."

"Right." Barry collected Hal with his eyes and moved away.

()

Ollie cursed silently, spreading fish across foil covered trays. He was sprinkling spice when Hal and Barry walked up.

Hal glanced around. "What happened to Dick?"

Ollie huffed, not looking up. "Bailed out on me. Said he wanted to find Tim and the others."

"We figured we'd help out." Barry offered, smiling.

Ollie stared up immediately, looking him over. _"Woah."_

"What's with you?"

Ollie grinned stupidly, wiggling his brows. "I might say the same about _you,_ Mr. Allen. Got any new secrets to share?"

Barry shrugged at Hal, who looked nonplussed. "What's he talking about?"

"Start peppering." Ollie ordered. "Anyway, I asked Hal but he won't tell me-"

"There's nothing to tell!" Hal snapped despite himself. He reached for the pepper.

"Touchy, _touchy."_

"Contrary to popular belief there isn't any news." Barry poked some fish with a fork. "You always loved gossip, Ollie."

"Guilty as charged." Ollie turned over a few charcoal bricks. "I take it you've heard the rumors, then?"

"There's always rumors in our crowd, Ollie. What now?"

"Weeell…new pairings seem to be making the scene-"

"Ollie!" Hal warned.

Barry rolled his eyes. "That again? It's always the same ones."

"Not really."

"I know about the Clark and Bruce one. Old news."

Ollie appeared surprised. "Well, yeah, ok. Now they're saying Wally and Hood are hooking up secretly. I dunno, that one seems kind of crazy. Besides, Wally is married. How weird would that be, especially if his wife knew?"

Barry had an odd expression. "Are you _nuts?"_

Hal agreed. "Yeah, I call bull. Give it a rest, Ollie."

The archer cracked up. "Hey, good stuff! It spices up the day."

Hal rolled the foil up. "Man, and they say _women_ talk."

"Since when are you so secretive, bud? Normally you're in on this kind of stuff!"

"Well I'm not in the mood right now."

Ollie wiped his hands on a towel. "I guess not. Although I remember our earlier conversation at JLA Headquarters."

Barry was curious. "What were you doing there?"

"It was a few days ago. I was filing some late data on the black lanterns." Hal replied quickly. "Ollie popped up and we chatted for a bit."

"Real interesting conversation, Barry." Ollie poked the speedster. "You see the latest rumor has a _very_ intriguing pairing!"

Hal was clearly annoyed. "Ollie, I'm warning you for the last time-"

Ollie nudged him. "Don't be so sensitive, flyboy. Or I might suspect it's _true!"_

"What's true?" a befuddled Barry wanted to know.

Ollie hummed, twirling a fork. "That the two of you…you know…" he made a hand gesture.

"You're asking for it-" Hal growled.

Barry pressed between them. "So let me get this straight. You hear rumors, and that makes them true?"

Ollie appeared uncertain. "I didn't say that. But Barry, you…I mean, what's the _deal?"_ he waved at the other man's appearance.

Barry looked down at himself. "It's just a shirt and jeans, for crying out loud. What's the matter with everybody?"

"But everything's so _tight._ It doesn't exactly leave much to the imagination!"

Hal snorted, mocking. "Yeah? Well _you_ seem to be spending a lot of time looking. Maybe I need to start a rumor myself!"

Ollie blubbered. "That isn't funny-"

Barry glanced at Hal. "Wait, am I missing something?"

"At headquarters he seemed pressed to know about the rumor regarding us. A little too curious, if you get my drift."

Crystal blue eyes widened in amusement. "Ah, I see. I had no idea-"

"Oh, _shut up."_ Ollie poked at the fish, mumbling. "It isn't what you're thinking!"

"Why, I'm not thinking anything." Barry was smug.

"Har de har har. You two should be comedians."

()

The remaining hours at the barbeque passed without incident, save for Clark's horrible singing. Carol intercepted Hal near the driveway, hooking his arm.

"Crazy day, flyboy."

"I'll say. You get enough to eat?"

"I'm good. Dinah's fixing me a couple of trays to take home." Violet eyes held a gleam. "Speaking of which…doing anything later?"

"Nah, I'm feeling mellow. Beers, good company and all."

Carol chuckled. "Come over to my place for awhile. I've got something warm on the backburner."

Hal grinned. "I just _bet _you do."

Carol winked. "Steady, horndog. It's just that I've missed you."

He kissed her cheek. "How can I turn down an offer from a beautiful woman? Done."

"Say goodbye to everyone yet?"

"Pretty much."

Bart was suddenly at their side in a rush of wind. "Hey Hal, Carol!"

"Hi Bart. What's up?"

The teen jerked a thumb. "Grandpa wants to see you about something. He's out back doing cleanup with the others."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

"Good to go!" he was gone.

Carol laughed. "He doesn't give you time to catch your breath, does he?"

Hal quirked a smile. "Speedsters never do."

()

Hal meandered about but saw no sign of Barry. Everyone he'd asked said he was by the woodpile putting the grill away. _Odd. Where could he have gone?_

Before he could think any further, Wally was at his side.

"I _hate_ it when you guys do that!"

The redhead laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Looking for someone?"

Hal eyed him cautiously. "Bart told me Barry wanted to see me about something."

Emerald eyes flashed oddly. "Of _course."_ Wally nodded at the house. "He's in the kitchen. You'll have privacy there for a few moments."

Hal was abashed. "Wally! What-"

"As I said, for a few moments. Make use of them, Hal."

"You…you know!" Hal paled, his voice dropping.

A small smile curled Wally's lips.

"Look Wally, about Iris. Please, it isn't what you're thinking-"

"What I'm thinking you can't know." Wally said intensely, staring at Hal. "Just saying."

Hal gaped at him in astonishment. "Are you angry?"

"No."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Get going, Hal. You're wasting time." And with that, Wally was gone.

Hal stumbled to the house, mind awhirl. _How does he know?_

()

Hal entered the kitchen completely baffled by Wally's behavior. The distraction didn't last long when he saw Barry standing still and watching him. He literally appeared out of nowhere.

He's so…so…tempting.

The blonde leaned back against the kitchen sink, shocks of bright hair shading amazing blue eyes. Sculpted muscle stood out in detail under ridiculously tight clothing.

"Hal, you're staring again."

"How can I _not _stare?" Hal edged closer. "Barry, I need to tell you something."

"In a minute." Barry caressed his shoulders, glancing down. "You look great in Chinos. I love seeing you in casual gear."

"I love seeing _you_ in nothing at all." Hal purred against a smooth cheek. Barry sighed against the embrace, pulling him closer.

"Great hair, by the way. Sick of the crew?"

Barry chuckled, pulling back a bit. "I thought I'd let it grow some."

"Don't touch it. It's gorgeous." Hal ran fingers through the soft texture. "It sparkles with light. Amazing."

Barry reached out suddenly. "I can feel your heartbeat, Hal. _All _of you."

"Damn." Hal felt Barry up, squeezing a perfect ass. "Gotta stop this now before things get out of control."

Soft lips slithered across Hal's face. "So tell me what you have to say. Be quick, we don't have much time." Vibration eased across his body.

"Guh. I'm…this isn't going to work." Hal backed away quickly.

Barry smiled at Hal's prominent bulge down low. "Nice to know you're glad to see me. Again."

"You…you skank."

"Whatever." Barry shrugged, playing suggestively with his chest.

"_Quit_ that! I need to tell you about Wally."

"What about him? I already told you he knows about us."

"It's what he didn't say that I can't figure."

"Meaning?"

"He didn't seem upset about us, but made some crack about what he thought."

"So?"

"_So?!_ I get the impression there's something else Idon't know about!"

Barry glanced out the window. "Your Carol is coming to claim my prize. But before she does-"

"Barry, _ummfp."_ Hal's mouth was filled with hot tongue.

"Whee cndt dew thith."

"Mm. Interesting, you're the one usually going full speed. Now you want to stop?"

"Because I'm horny, not crazy! We're in the kitchen where anyone can walk in-"

"Look around you." Barry tilted his head a little. Hal stared at their surroundings. To his shock, everything had stopped. There was no motion anywhere.

"What's happened?!"

Strong hands gripped Hal at the waist again. "I've suspended time temporarily around us. Carol will be here in ten seconds but she'll never see us."

Hal was stunned, looking around. "You continue to amaze me."

Barry nuzzled a thick neck. "I do my best. And don't concern yourself about Wally. He's perfect when it comes to secrets."

Hal felt an odd chill. "I can't shake the feeling there's something you're not telling me."

"No." Barry looked into his eyes. "I love you. That's all that matters."

Hal gave his typical roguish grin. "So what are we gonna do in ten, hmm?"

"Not much." He captured Hal's lips in his teeth.

"Hopeless freak." Hal murmured, sinking into another hot kiss.

()

Carol entered the kitchen moments later. To her surprise, Hal was standing near the sink with a dazed expression on his face.

"What on earth are you doing? I've been waiting almost fifteen minutes. Where's Barry?"

Hal blinked, his face flushed. "Ah, Carol. Sorry I took so long. You know how Barry gets when he's running his mouth."

The pretty brunette looked him over. Hal's hair and clothing were disheveled, and a fine sheen of sweat slicked his skin.

"You run a marathon or something? Why are you out of breath?"

A wide smile burst suddenly. "No, I just…isn't it hot outside?"

She stared at him suspiciously. "Apparently not as hot as it is in _here. _Are your brains fried?"

"Don't be silly. Come on, let's go." He hooked her arm.

"This is weird." Carol commented as they headed out.

()

Barry stood alone in hyperspace. Annoyed, he watched Hal leave with Carol.

Shit. Things were just heating up when she arrived.

"A small miscalculation, Barry."

Nonplussed, Barry turned as Wally entered. "You saw them leave?"

"Of course. I sent Hal your way. How did it go?"

Barry sighed. "It would have gone better if Carol hadn't shown up. Ten seconds would be a short window even for Hal."

"But not me." Wally gripped his hand, eyes bright.

"Wally, no. Not that again!"

"I meant what I said, and I know what you feel."

"That may be, but-"

"What if you never get the opportunity to be with Hal? What then?"

"I…I'll deal with the situation. My appointment with Star Labs is this week coming up."

Wally shook his head fiercely. "No guarantees, except feelings!"

_"Feelings_ are causing this mess to begin with!"

"Then turn me away." Wally looked his uncle over slowly. "If you can."

Sky blue eyes narrowed in response."Wally, I'm warning you to stop this."

"We'll see." Practiced hands stroked everywhere, leaving swirls of vibration. Barry felt his body ripple in response.

"You think this is easy for me?" Wally's voice was soft. "I've been looking at you all day, playing it cool. At night I'm a wreck thinking about this."

Barry was distracted by hot hands. "The fact that…ah…you've been looking at me period proves how wrong this is."

Wally pulled him close. "Maybe. Was it wrong years ago? I don't know anymore. And what's more, I don't care. We both hunger for the same thing."

"It's lunacy, Wally." Barry whispered against cinnamon scented hair. "We'll get found out -"

"Can be…careful." Soft lips traced a line over smooth jaw. What started as a small electrical crackle erupted into a storm of energy joining mind and body. Vibrational patterns shifted and became one, heating flesh and burning through to skin. Rational thought faded rapidly to rising pleasure. The sheer intensity of feeling made their bodies shake.

Wally heaved breathlessly, eyes wild. _"Change your damn mind yet?"_

"Fuck _yes."_ Barry grabbed his nephew in a lip lock as they crashed to the floor.

()

Carol spent the better part of twenty minutes scuffling on her living room carpet. Her overheated man was the reason. She finally found enough space to push Hal away.

"Are you crazy? What _is_ this, a wrestling match?!"

Hal rolled on his back in frustration. "I'm sorry, okay? I've missed you and we haven't seen each other in a few."

The pretty brunette pulled her blouse back over a shoulder. "You act like you've been celibate or something."

"I promise I'll slow down. It's just that I need a little help." Hal grinned, massaging his erection.

Carol wiggled her nose playfully. "Well I did invite you over. Just relax, we aren't going anywhere."

He leaned over and kissed her. "You're absolutely right."

()

Ollie couldn't believe what he was seeing. "*$#&%&!"

Dinah rushed into their kitchen. "Ollie, what in-" her eyes went wide.

"What happened here?!"

Ollie made a gesture. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. Looks like a herd of bulls ran through here. Stuff's on the floor, everything's all out of place. Even the table is half knocked over. Who the hell would do this and leave?"

Dinah was angry. "I have no idea but I damn sure will find out! This is ridiculous." Huffing, she reached down to pick up loose paper towels.

"Crap." Ollie kneeled, staring at mess. "Why is a jar of olive oil on the floor?!"

Dinah held up another jar in confusion. "I can't even figure out why someone would take honey out of the cabinet. We had everything we needed for the cookout. The jar's practically empty!"

Her husband snorted, reaching for the broom. "I swear if I find the asshole who did this, they'll be eating soup for a week!"

()

Linda sat quietly in her living room trying to make sense out of the day's craziness. From the attention Barry received at the cookout to her husband's bizarre behavior, nothing made sense. They'd gotten home and barely put the kids to bed before he was all over her. She always told herself adjusting to Wally's libido was an ongoing process, but the wild swings in desire were worrisome. The only time she recalled him behaving so erratically was whenever he had issues with his powers. Could that be it?

Concerned, she tiptoed down the hall to their bedroom. She wouldn't wake him if she could help it. Her body would already be sore for days. Maybe after calming down a bit he could be reasoned with.

Entering the bedroom Linda could see tousled red hair under a blanket.

_Good. If he's sleeping I can get some rest._ Slipping out of her robe she climbed in on the other side. Wally didn't move. Linda watched him a moment. Pulling the blanket away a bit, she made a startling discovery. He was blissfully caressing the pillow.

Linda gawked. _Who smiles like that in their sleep?_

Her husband practically purred. "Mmm. Fantastic."

"Wally!"

"Huh?" jade eyes snapped open suddenly. "Oh, hey, Lin. Sorry about earlier."

"Wally, what were you talking about?"

Wally edged up blearily. "Uh, what time is it?"

"About two thirty. Answer me, please. What's so fantastic?" Linda's voice had an edge.

He gave her a sloopy grin. "My unbelievably sexy wife. Hiya."

"Hello." Linda was taken aback. "Your eyes are glowing. Are you having trouble with your powers?"

"No, not that I'm aware of. Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure." She kept looking him over. Gleaming green irises were stark against dim moonlight.

"I know that look. What is it this time?"

"Maybe I need to talk a little. "I'm…sorry about the pocket taser."

Wally ran a hand through his hair. "You did what you had to do, babe. I understand. It wasn't my intent to come on so strong."

"It's just that you worry me. Something's off, and I can't figure out what."

Wally sat up. "Come here." He put an arm around her. "Don't worry about my eyes, it's happened before. You know that."

"They do look beautiful like that. In a weird, spacey kind of way."

Wally made a silly face."I-am-here-to-rule-this-planet. Take-me-to-your-leader."

Linda laughed in spite of herself. "Okay Mr. Glow worm. But seriously, Wally. Are your powers spiking in some way?"

"No."

She felt him up a little, pressing. "You aren't vibrating."

He settled against her sleepily. "I'm just relaxed, that's all. Or would you rather use the taser again?"

"I said I was sorry."

"Let's get some rest, okay? I have weird conversations better when I'm conscious."

She kept looking at him. "Are you going to run a while before morning?"

Broad shoulders shrugged. "What for? I'm in for the night. Nice and cozy."

"I…see." Linda frowned.

Wally looked at her sharply. "Did I hurt you, Lin? I feel kind of bad about earlier."

She strained a smile. "We both seem to be apologizing tonight."

He pulled her close under the blankets. "You're right. But you know what the best part of all is?"

"What?"

"Making up for it!" Wally squashed over her. Linda felt a huge bulge against her stomach.

"Oh, _God!"_

()

A similar scene played out across town in the Allen household. After being bounced for nearly two hours by her amorous husband Iris retreated to the living room. She didn't even bother turning on the lights. Completely stiff and sore, Iris curled under a large heating pad and blanket on the sofa. Stark light and shadow danced over her as she stared mindlessly at an all night movie fest on tv.

Barry practically tiptoed in. "Sorry-"

She didn't look his way. "Don't say another word."

In a flash, he was gone before returning with a tray. A large cup of hot chocolate steamed next to a bottle of asprin.

Iris took the tray and gulped asprin in silence before sipping the chocolate.

Barry sat next to her. "I swear, Iris. If I have to take medication I will. Whatever it takes."

Iris kept sipping. "It might take a .38 caliber."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't come any closer or you'll be wearing this chocolate. In a painful place!"

Barry sighed, putting his hands in his lap. "Fine, I won't touch you. This wasn't the way I hoped the weekend would go. The cookout turned out well, don't you think?"

Iris eyed him over the steaming mug. "So you say. I should've belted the coochie mamas."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"No? Coming on to you in plain sight? Talk about trifling!"

"Katana was a little over the top I'll admit. At least Helena backed off a bit."

Iris snorted. "And people call _me_ aggressive."

"It doesn't matter, I didn't take their attention seriously." Barry nuzzled her cheek. "Forgive me?"

She relented a little. "About the sex, I know you aren't doing it on purpose."

"I will control this, I swear. Please forgive me, babe."

Iris stroked glimmering gold locks. "You're impossible to stay angry with." She smiled vaguely. "Most wives would kill to have my problem."

"Too much of a good thing." Barry said dully.

Hazel eyes softened a bit. "I knew your new look was going to be trouble. I just can't take you anywhere."

Barry did smile then. "You can always keep me under lock and key."

"How are you feeling right now?"

"I'm…okay. A little wired but nothing I can't handle."

Iris observed his face. "Your eyes are shimmering. What time is your appointment next week?"

"Thursday at 4:30. I'll have to leave work early."

"Hmm. Ice diamonds."

"What?"

"Your eyes. Whenever they get like that it reminds me of ocean gemstones." She reached out, pulling him close.

He settled carefully into her embrace. "You trust me?"

"Always, Barry. Always."

Barry sighed against her scented softness on the couch, pressing his face against her hair. But his mind and body were unsettled.

_Are you with her, Hal?_

()

Carol was a frazzled mess, her hair sticking everywhere. Sitting up in bed she stared at a lightly snoring Hal.

_At least one of us can sleep. He damn near killed me. What's gotten into him?_

She kept watching him sleep. A huge grin plastered on handsome features. Carol allowed herself a moment of conceit.

_Well, I was always good. Or maybe it's the two of us together. Whatever, it works._

"Mmm. Fastrrr…"

"What?" mildly amused, she strained to hear his mumbling. He did look awfully cute with that silly grin.

"Gvvt to me, gvvt to me…"

Propping up on an elbow Carol played along, laughing. "Aren't we greedy tonight?"

Hal grinned even wider, white teeth showing. "Cmn, hrry up…gonna kmm…"

A well muscled arm flailed out, dragging her close. Before Carol could say or do anything, Hal rolled her over his back and lay on his stomach. Strong hips shifted under her, lifting them both off the mattress.

Gaping in utter shock, Carol didn't move. Her instincts were screaming in ways she didn't want to believe.

_It's a mistake, he's sleeping. That has to be it!_

The strong body lurched under her then lay still. A soft sigh and then Hal was snoring again, the smile gone.

_What the hell is going on here?_ Carol reached underneath firm abs to feel sticky sheets. Her mind raced in wild directions.

_No. Don't think it, don't go there! I won't…it can't be true._

Carol slipped out of bed blindly, thoughts too scattered to process her fears. Grabbing her robe she headed for the kitchen.

_I've got a phone call to make._

The End

Next: Fuses and Fire


End file.
